A new side
by Book-Bat
Summary: Some of Callie's family comes to "visit"; not the family you'd expect. And Arizona sees a new side to Callie that she likes. -horrible summary...let me know what you think, be nice in a critical sort of way,1st ff...
1. Surprise

**_I'm new at this so please be kind. I hope you like it. If not then please let me know what I can do to improve. I will try to continue and not keep people waiting forever for an update If people like it. This is just the beginning so it may be a little slow. Again, let me know what you think: If you like it, hate it, etc. It's rated T just because I'm paranoid and also...you never know...I may change a few things. Ok, that's it. Enjoy..._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

A 15 year old girl with tan skin, dark eyes, and long wavy black hair pulled into a pony tail, walked into the Seattle Grace Hospital with two younger boys in tow. The older of the boys was 9 and had black hair cut short, yet just long enough so that there was a bit of waviness to it, not unlike the older girl's. The youngest was 5 with his hair cut the same as the older boy's hair.

Each of these kids had a stuffed full backpack, though the girl had a duffle bag on her shoulder as well. It was clear they were not here for any medical purposes, though no one paid them enough attention to truly wonder. Once the teen got the two boys settled in the waiting room, she walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me" she said. Once she realized that the lady was paying attention she continued.

"Could you possibly page Dr. Calliope Torres for me?" she asked.

"Who should I say is asking?" the lady asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Catalina Torres" Catalina answered firmly, ignoring the interested look the lady  
now wore. "If she doesn't want to come, can you tell her that Miguel and Rico are here as well?"

"Ok" the desk lady said. Catalina could have sworn she heard her say something about things getting interesting around here under her breath, but she shrugged it off.

Catalina went back to where her brothers were. Miguel, being the older of the two boys, was trying to help Rico get his stuffed bunny, hoppy, out of his bag, and was not succeeding.

Catalina began to help as Rico began crying. "I'm trying, I'm trying" Catalina said as she pulled things out of the bag in an attempt to loosen whatever was holding the darn thing in place.

"What's the problem here?" a kind voice said behind her. Catalina twirled around to face a blond with short hair with loose curls in it. From her outfit, she looked to be a doctor, and from the little animal on her shirt, Catalina would guess her to be a children's doctor.

"I'm sorry, we don't mean to cause a disturbance, I'm trying to get my brother's toy out of the bag, and it's stuck on something." The explanation popped out.

The doctor gave her a kind smile, "Don't worry about it." She knelt down in front of Rico as Catalina watched, knowing it would do no good. Rico never did anything without hoppy. The lady whispered something in the boy's ear, causing him to produce a big smile. Catalina looked at the lady in amazement. "How did you—?" She started to ask. She stopped when the Lady Doctor shook her head.

"Sorry, I never reveal my secrets, but here, let me help you." After about a minute of struggling, they managed to produce Hoppy. Rico hugged the raggedy rabbit tightly and gave the woman a hug.

"Catalina!" came a call from down the hall. It was Callie. "Aunt Callie!!!" exclaimed Catalina as she ran to hug her. There was worry on Callie's face when she looked up. "What's wrong? Did something happen to your dad? Or Rico? Or, or…" her thought faded.

"Aunt Callie, I'm ok, we're ok, and Dad's ok? OK?" she watched for the nod and saw the relief wash over her aunt's face. "So then why…?" she stopped and a look of understanding came across her face. "Manny has another assignment right? A big one?"

"Yeah, Dad says it'll be about a year again." She looked up with a sad face. "You know you're the only one he trusts for long periods of time. You can take us right? Please say yes. I don't want to have to live with Aunt Aria again, she just too controlling." She cringed. Callie looked at her and said "ok, but it's going to be tight. I'm going to have to find a new place, or at least get some blow up beds or something."

Catalina showed her where they were sitting and that's when Callie noticed Arizona. Her eye widened. "Arizona! What are you doing here?"

"Well I kind of work here too you know."

"No, I mean here as in with my niece and nephews"

"Niece and….?" Arizona trailed off and looked at her in surprise. Before she could say more there came an: "Auntie Callie!" and a small blur jumping on Callie.

"Oof! Rico! You've gotten so big! Last time I saw you, you were only 4 years old. How old are you now? 20? 25?" she said with a laugh in her voice and a twinkle in her eye.

"Nope!" he said proudly. "I'm not ancient like that but I am 5 already! I'm in kindergarten."

Callie laughed. "Oh I see. And I also see you still have Hoppy"

"Of course. Hoppy's my best friend" Rico said. Callie put him down and opened her arms to Miguel. He hugged her cautiously at first and then harder. "Hello Mickey. How's my little mouse been doing?" Callie asked. "Good" Miguel said, his voice a little muffled by the hug. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too." Callie said softly.

Arizona watched all this in amazement. This was a side she rarely saw of Callie. She was almost maternal. These kids seemed to bring out the best in Callie. It was nice to see.

Once all of the formalities were over and Arizona was introduced as well, Callie said, "Now all I have to do is decide where to put you guys."

Arizona was about to share her input when Callie's pager went off. "Dang! 911!" she hesitated a bit.

"I'll take them home with me. They've been traveling their going to want rest and food." Arizona offered

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to burden you."

"Go, I'll be fine. I'm off already and it'll probably be hours before you're off. Besides, do you really want them with Christina tonight?"

"Ok. But I will pay you back later." Callie said firmly.

"Count on it" Arizona said, giving Callie a peck on her lips. "Now go save some lives."

Catalina watched this exchange with a surprised look, Miguel watched with confusion, and Rico just giggled.

Arizona took a deep breath, turned around, put on a bright smile, and said, "Ok then, let's go find unpack, eat, and talk"


	2. Mystery Job

**_I forgot to mention: I own nothing, but Catalina, Miguel, Rico, and their dad. Possible more (named) characters may come into view. Everything else is Shonda's._**

**_Thanks for all of the reviews! You all made my day. :) _**

**_This is a shorter chapter. It's a little rough. I may come back to fix it. I'm trying not to skip straight to where I want to skip to so, I'm making an effort. If I get too detaily remind me to speed up a bit though. I tend to get a little too detaily and then a little too vague. Let it be known some parts are meant to be vague. I feel like I'm rambling so go ahead and read. _**

**_next chapter: Callie comes home. Debating on whether or not to let you in on their Dad's job next chapter or the one after. You'll get to see the different ways Callie relates to each kid soon._**

**_RIVISION: Ok, so I revised it a bit so that it's not as choppy as it sounded before. If you didn't read it already, then it won't make a difference. If you did, It's very minor changes and shouldn't make too much of a difference. Just the second half with the dinner._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The car ride over was filled with light, cheery conversation. The blonde seemed to be making an effort to make friends with them and not pry. But Catalina knew that there was no way that the woman could 'not' be wondering what was going on, and none of the kids were going to tell her a thing until they got the ok from their aunt.

Miguel seemed to like Arizona, which was a huge plus. He rarely spoke openly with adults, especially women since the thing with their mom. But with Arizona he seemed ok. He did, however, correct her when she called him Mickey. Her eyebrows rose slightly with question, but she didn't push it.

"He's only ever let Aunt Callie call him that since the day he learned to say no." Catalina explained with an apologetic smile. Arizona only smiled and nodded in understanding.

"So, you guys are close to Calliope huh?" she asked. Catalina's eyes widened a bit with the mention of her aunt's full name. Before she could say anything, however, Rico had to put his part in.

"Yea" Rico answered. "It's been like that since before I was born. Back when Lina and Miguel first lived with Aunt Callie and Daddy had got his first as—" Rico was cut off by Miguel's hand on his mouth and a warning glare from Catalina.

At the sudden silence Arizona looked back and Miguel quickly snatched his hand from his brother's mouth. Arizona looked forward again, but Catalina knew a lot of questions had definitely been raised.

"What he meant was that about six years back, when Aunt Callie was still in school we went and stayed with her for a while, because of…complications… with our dad's job." Catalina said, trying to patch things up.

"Uh…huh" said Arizona with a slightly confused nod of her head.

Changing the subject, Catalina asked, "So what are we going to eat?"

"Well we could get some pizza or spaghetti or anything really." Arizona said.

The rest of the trip to the apartment was filled with conversation of food.

------------

In the end, it had been decided that they would eat spaghetti, and the conversation at dinner was normal chit chat. There was a drink spill or two, courtesy of Rico, and a close call with a plate from Miguel. And by the time they were done the two younger kids were pretty drowsy. Catalina didn't want to admit it, but she was pretty tired herself. She let out a big yawn alerting Arizona.

"Why don't you guys get changed for bed and I'll set up a place for you." She said with a slight smile.

Catalina smiled and headed into the back with the boys to change. By the time they came out, the pullout couch had already been set up and the other, normal, couch had sheets and blankets as well.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to sleep with the boys or not. The couch can get a little uncomfortable. Sorry I don't have anything else for you." Arizona said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine." Catalina said. "I'm just glad to have a place to sleep. The first day we went to Aunt Callie's the first time, we had to sleep with her in her bed, because she already had someone sleeping on her couch." She laughed slightly.

The boy's had already gotten in the bed by the time the doctor and teen's conversation ended.

"Ok, well I should be heading to bed myself" Arizona said as she stretched and got up.

"Wait. What about Aunt Callie? How's she going to get in?" Catalina asked.

Arizona smiled and called back to her as she went towards her room. "She already has a key. She'll be fine."

-----

Back in her bedroom, showered and dressed for bed, Arizona stayed up to wait for Callie. As she lay there she wondered why the sudden appearance of Callie's niece and nephews. There was no email, call, no plans, nothing. And why was Callie so ok with it? What in the world did these kids' father do that they would have to stay with Callie for long periods of time, with no plans? Her thoughts drifted as her eyes began to close and she fell asleep.


	3. Safe

**_I own nothing. Shonda owns most._**

**_This chapter is shorter than I meant to make it. Originally Rico was supposed to have a little break down about his dad, but on paper it seemed a little much. Sorry it's so short, but I will try to make up for it next chapter. It took a little longer to write this one, because I kept getting Interrupted and I also changed a lot of stuff. You will learn about the kids' dad's job a little more next chapter. Arizona won't get all details, so you won't either. But eventually details will come out. The story will start going somewhere for real soon, promise._**

**_Thanks for the reviews!:D enjoy..._****_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

It was midnight by the time Callie got back to the apartment. She discovered the plate that Arizona had made for her, and smiled at the thoughtfulness of her girlfriend. As she ate, she thought. How was Callie supposed to explain all of this to Arizona? She could only say so much. Then there was the possible freak out factor.

Callie sighed; this was going to be tough.

As Callie finished her dinner (or breakfast), she tossed the plate into the in the dishwasher and went to check on the kids. That included Catalina. Although the teen might say that she didn't need checking on.

Callie went through and kissed each kid's forehead. Miguel was the last one she kissed and in the process she pulled the covers over him. (Rico always hogged the covers). When she pulled back Miguel stirred.

"Aunt Callie?" he whispered.

"Yes Mickey?" Callie whispered back as she kneeled down next to the bed.

"Are we going to stay this time? I mean its safe this time…right?" he asked looking at his aunt with hope in his eyes.

Callie looked at his face for a second. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she could say the next best thing.

"I'll do everything I can to make things as safe as possible. Everything will be ok. Ok? Now go to sleep."

He smiled, and as he closed his eyes he whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" Callie whispered back, as she ran her hand over his head.

-----

After a quick shower Callie got into bed. It was almost one now. She sighed. She was only going to get 4 hours of sleep.

Arizona jolted awake at the movement of the bed.

"I'm sorry…I tried to stay up" She said drowsily.

"It's ok. You didn't have to." Callie paused. "I guess I owe you an explanation huh?"

Arizona stayed silent; she wasn't sure how to answer that.

"First I want to say thank you though. I'm so grateful that you took them for me and hope they didn't give you any trouble. And I hope that you're willing to stay in this relationship despite the…complications…this may bring." Callie said, taking a deep breath at the end.

Arizona replied. "They're great kids. It was absolutely no problem. And of course I'll stay with you. I'm not going anywhere. Their kids Calliope, it's not as complicated as all that. Yes, it may be a bit of an adjustment, but I love you Calliope, and nothing like this will change my mind about being with you."

"Really?" Callie said quietly, searching Arizona's eyes for some king of doubt or hesitation.

"Yes really" Arizona said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Callie deepened the kiss and things started getting a little intense. Suddenly she pulled away.

"No, wait. I still need to tell you this. I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you enough." Callie said, "then you can decide whether you want to be a part of this or not."

Arizona still had a bit of shock on her face from Callie's pulling away, but she said. "Ok then…lay it on me."

"I don't know where to start." Callie said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Try" Arizona stated simply.

"Ok…got it" Callie said upon deciding.

"Zona...My brother, Manny, he's in the FBI"


	4. Possible Danger, and Sure Love

**_I own nothing. Shonda owns most._**

**_Ok so this is chapter four. It would have been up a few hours ago but my mom was hogging the net...(we have to log in one at a time. -.-;). This one was a little harder to write because I didn't want to bore you with too many details. Callie talks for a while, and this chapter is longer than the rest but I hope you like it...enjoy..._**

**_Happy Turkey day for those who celebrate Thanksgiving. :D For those who don't: just plain old happy day! :P_**

**_Chapter 5 coming soon. I might take a break tomorrow, and put up two chapters the next day. Not sure yet. Again...enjoy and thanks for all the reviews :D_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Arizona's mouth dropped slightly. "What?"

She's thought of family issues, of criminal acts, but not once did she think that this had anything to do almost directly with the government.

"Manny, joined up right after college. He was recruited for some of his test scores I think. And it was in training that he met his wife, Lisa. They married within a year and things went great. Once the kids came she gave up life in the field for a desk job and took care of the kids. But about 6 years ago, when Catalina was 9 and Mickey 3, something happened; she got a field assignment she couldn't refuse. So did Manny.

The details are classified, and I only know a small bit of it. But the kids were sent to me—because Manny doesn't trust anyone more than he trusts me—not many people knew he had a sister anyway. It was tough. I was struggling my way through med school.

At first they were this nuisance, but over time, I grew to love these kids like my own. They stayed with me for almost a year. That is…until…well, let's just say, there were some people who didn't like Manny, and they cooked up a plan. When our situation…stabilized…the kids went home to their father. After that I only saw them birthdays, Christmas, and other occasions.

Manny took up a desk job and stayed home like Lisa. They both would take little assignments, but never any longer than a week or so, so the kids were always left with Aria or my parents.

During one of their assignments, about 2 years after Rico, Lisa never came back. Manny never talks about it. But since then, he hasn't taken another field assignment.

Until now I guess. I don't know why. But I do know that if he makes it out of this one alive, I'm going to beat the answer out of him. Those kids have gone through so much, and he swore he'd be there for them no matter what, ever since Lisa…"

Callie trailed off and started again.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that, if Manny took this job then it's important. And I have a feeling that it could be dangerous for me and the kids. And if you stick around, then it will be dangerous for you too.

I would never jeopardize my relationship with you, but for my niece and nephews, I will if I have to. It's going to be tough, Zona, and our relationship will be strained. I'm going to seem paranoid at times, and it's going to just get so chaotic that you'll want out.

So, this is your chance to get out now, before any of the freaking out, the yelling, and just other stupid stuff start. If you want, the kids and I can be out of here tonight."

Callie looked at Arizona. Searching for something in her face that may tell her what she may be thinking, but Arizona gave away nothing. Perhaps she had practice, from being in a family with such a hard ass dad.

"Stay" Arizona stated simply.

"What?" Callie said still studying her face.

"Stay. I want you and the kids, to stay. I've said this before and I'll say it again. Calliope Iphigenia Torres, I love you. I am not going anywhere, and neither are you. I will stick by you, no matter what." Arizona said, putting an emphasis on you and not.

"I love you too" Callie said with tears in her eyes.

Arizona put her hand on Callie's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

She pulled away after a bit and said "Besides, what would you ever do without me here to wake you up in time to get to work? Well I guess now it would be to get the kids to school."

Callie laughed softly and pulled Arizona in for another kiss.

The next few moments were spent exploring each other's bodies and mouths. They had just lain down, Callie on the bottom, when they heard the squeak of the door.

"Aunt Callie" came a small voice.

Arizona pulled herself away from Callie as she sat up.

"Yes Rico?" she replied.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I had a bad dream."

Callie looked at Arizona for a second, when she nodded she said, "Of course sweetie" as she held out her arms.

Rico hopped up on to the bed and into Callie's arms. "Thank you"

"No problem. You want to tell me your dream?"

The five year old shook his head no silently.

"Was it about your dad?"

He lowered his head. Callie took that as a yes. As she lay down next to him, he cuddled up to her and Callie placed an arm around the small form. It was such a sweet moment that Arizona just wished she had a camera, but instead she, lay down next to Callie and said "good night Calliope. Good night Rico."

"Good night" came the soft replies. Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek and turned out the light.

She hoped she would be this sure of herself in the morning.


	5. Old enough

**_I own nothing. Shonda owns most._**

**_This one ended up longer than intended. Hope you like it. Just a small conflict with Catalina. Enjoy..._**

**_Chapter 6 coming soon...again thanks for reviews :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Callie woke to the smell of French toast. As she looked around, she realized that Arizona and Rico were no longer in the bed. With a glance at the clock Callie bolted from the bed. She was supposed to be up two hours ago! Why hadn't anyone wakened her up!?

Callie rushed around the room, taking off her Pajamas, and grabbing random pieces of clothing. As she tried to pull her pants on she tripped and hit her head. "Ow! Shit!" she said.

Callie looked up when she heard some giggling from the door. "Why didn't you wake me? I have two morning surgeries today." she said as she struggled to get up and put her pants on.

"I was just about to wake you but you're up already." Arizona responded, as she stifled another giggle.

"Did you not just hear me? I'm late!" Callie said throwing a glare the blonde's way. "Toss me that shirt over there."

"Chief called earlier to let you know, you don't have to come in until later. Your earliest surgery was canceled because of insurance issues, and the second surgery was pushed back because of family issues. You don't have to be in for another 2 hours. That gives you time to eat and do whatever else."

"Oh" Callie said, catching the shirt Arizona had tossed. "You could have told me that."

"Well you did exactly give me a chance now did you?" Arizona asked as she gave Callie a peck on the cheek and led her to the kitchen.

"Catalina here made breakfast" Arizona said smiling towards the teen. Rico and Miguel were already at the table stuffing their faces.

"She's an amazing cook"

Callie smiled proudly. "Well she did learn from the best."

"Someone's a little full of themselves, Aunt Callie." Catalina says.

"And someone else has gotten a little cheeky." Callie retorted, trying, and failing, to sound serious.

"Dad always did say I took after my Aunt Callie in too many ways." Catalina shot back, as she placed a plate in front of her aunt.

Arizona laughed softly at the two of them. "And what are you laughing at?" Callie asked, glancing at her girlfriend.

"Oh nothing…just thinking about how different your niece and nephews are from you in their sleeping habits." She lied smoothly.

"They always did get up too early for my taste." Callie said as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"We didn't get up early! You got up late!" Rico pitched in. "we were up at 6 like always."

"And 6 is way too early for anyone to be up, kid." Callie said pointedly.

"Dad always says, if you're up early you're on time; if you're up on time, you're too late; if you're up late, you're dead." Miguel said quietly.

"Manny has been annoying me with that saying, since the day he realized I understood him. Just because I understand him, doesn't mean I listen." Callie smiled.

"Lina, aren't you going to eat?" Arizona asked out of the blue.

"I figured I'd wait until you guys left." She said.

Callie stopped eating.

"You guys are coming with me to work. I don't know the whole situation yet. I have to email your dad first, and I don't even know if he'll answer. Right now I just don't feel right about leaving you kids here."

"But Aunt Callie, I'm 15! I've been taking care of the three of us since Mom…you know… I'm perfectly capable of doing that here."

"No" Callie said firmly.

"Come on! This is not happening. I would expect this from Aunt Aria, but you? I know self defense, I know all the code words, and I have every commonly known emergency number— and some not so common—I…I…"

"I said no, Catalina Manuela. You don't know the area well enough."

The room was silent. Catalina knew she had no chance now. Her Aunt had thrown in her middle name.

"Fine!" Catalina stalked off into Arizona's room to fume.

There was tension in the air. Callie looked straight at Arizona, her face as readable as a brick wall.

Arizona searched for something to say, something to lighten the mood, but nothing came to mind.

Luckily Miguel saved her.

"Hey Aunt Callie."

Callie turned her slightly to look at her nine-year-old nephew.

"What do you get when you cross a rooster with a duck?"

"I don't know" she said as a smile formed on her lips. "What do you get?"

"A bird that gets up at the quack of dawn!" Miguel said, cracking up.

Callie laughed along with him. It was nice to know some things didn't change. Miguel may have gotten older, but that only meant his jokes made a bit more sense, even if they were just as corny.

They all finished their breakfast, in light, yet slightly strained, conversation.

"Why don't you guys go get your clothes and get dressed? Tell your sister to get her clothes on too. We're going to go in a little bit." Callie told the boys.

When they were gone Arizona spoke. "So…Catalina, she…um"

Callie held up her hand. "Don't worry about it. She'll deal. She always does."

Arizona nodded knowing that whatever Callie said would probably work. She didn't know the kids well enough yet to form a true opinion.

"I'm going to email my brother."

"Ok, I'll just go check on the boys and Catalina. And then I'll get dressed."

---

After reading the email over again to make sure that it wouldn't give anything away in case it was someone else, Callie sent it. It read shortly:

_Hey Man,_

_I got the cat, mouse, and parrot you sent. Wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep them, but decided I could. How long do I need to watch them? Do you think I should find a long term vet or will you be back by then? Have fun on your trip and don't do anything stupid._

_De-cal out_

Basically the translated version would read:

_Hey bro,_

_Catalina, Miguel, and Rico, showed up. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to afford to keep them, but you know I made the mistake of looking at their eyes. How long until you're back. Do I need to enroll them in school or will it be like a mini vacation? I miss you, stay alive._

_Your sis,_

_Callie_

Callie sighed. "Please be careful Manny" she breathed.

With the click of a button, the email was sent.


	6. Weird people Weird place

**_I own nothing. Shonda owns most._**

**_Sorry it's been a day or two. Got lazy. And I think my chapters keep getting longer. Anyway. Several of these next chapters (including this one.) will be something of filler chapters. They are just going to be spending time meeting people and stuff. I have some conflicts planned to come up. Some secrets to be learned. Anyway, I'm rambling so enjoy this chapter._**

**_Chapter 7 coming soon. Meeting everyone else, next chapter and the one after that too. Hope you like it._**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

The car ride to the hospital was silent. Once they got there, Callie was all business.

"Ok, so you're going to stay here in the cafeteria. There's a table in that corner that's out of the way, sit there and do your thing. You all have stuff to do with you right?"

They all nodded. Catalina rolled her eyes, and pointed to each of their backpacks. She had gotten over the going to work with Callie thing earlier. She'd thought about it and realized that Callie was right, at this point in time. But next time, she really was going to fight it.

Callie chose to ignore the attitude and continued.

"Don't bother anyone, and if you get hungry, use the money I gave you. Oh and the bathroom is right over there." She pointed.

"I'll be off as soon as I can. At the latest, it'll be 9, and at the earliest it'll be 5. A big gap, I know, but I promise I will try to get off as soon as possible. "

"I might be off first. If I am, we can go somewhere until Calliope is done." Arizona added in.

Catalina jumped in, "ok, we'll be fine. You guys can go and stop worrying. Nothing's going to happen, and if it does, well…we're already surrounded by doctors so…"

"Ok" Callie said smiling. She knew Catalina had forgiven her for the moment. "I guess I'll go."

Each of the kids received a hug and a kiss from their aunt as Arizona stood back a bit, not sure if they would feel comfortable yet. Miguel and Rico, however, came up and gave her a hug themselves. Catalina just offered a warm smile and a wave.

As they walked off to get into their scrubs. Callie said, "Sorry, Zona, I know I seem like I'm paranoid, but…"

Arizona grabbed her hand and said, "I don't think you're paranoid. It makes sense, since they lived with you for so long before. They're like your own kids, and I get that. I think it's sweet."

Callie smiled, as they disappeared into the room. "I love you."

"I know, like I've said before: it's because I'm right, and I'm awesome."

They both laughed as the door shut behind them.

-----

Back in the Cafeteria, the kids were setting up their "station."

Catalina pulled out her laptop (a birthday present from her grandpa), her iPod (paid for by babysitting money), a book, and her sketch pad and pencil set (another birthday present, but from her dad).

Miguel brought out his pack of cards and book of magic tricks (a present from Callie), his joke book (courtesy of his dad), a regular book (insisted upon by Callie), and his Nintendo DS (one of the many presents from his grandpa).

Rico brought out Hoppy (of course), a coloring book plus crayons, his cars (always ideal), a book (he liked to pick out the words he knew), and his own Nintendo DS (another gift from the oh-so-powerful grandpa).

All of this stuff was set up in a way that they didn't get in each other's way.

Catalina sat on one side of the table, and Miguel and Rico sat on the other side. She pulled out her laptop and discovered free wireless net. This was going to work out in her favor after all.

As their sister emailed her friends, Miguel and Rico were playing with the cards. Well, more like, Miguel was testing his card tricks on Rico. It was fun because Rico was stunned by every little card trick and never noticed mistakes. Catalina, on the other hand, would act uninterested and point out every little mistake he made.

After 2 hours had passed, Callie came to check on them. After a little chat, her pager had gone off and she had to rush off to the OR.

Not long after the first visit Catalina put up her lap top and began sketching. There was a middle aged man with a young woman that she began to draw. She always started with the bodies for some reason and did the face last. A lot of people would start with the face first, but not Catalina. She always focused on details last.

Just as she started on the faces, she looked up and they were gone. "Dang" she said.

"Looking for me?" came an arrogant voice.

Catalina looked up to find the man and woman had snuck up on her without her noticing.

"Uh"

"Spill it. Why do you keep looking at us?" the man asked.

Catalina gulped. The man was cute, hot even, but he was intimidating too.

"I uh…"

"She was drawing you" Rico said looking up from his cars. "Lina's a…a…" he paused as he searched for the word.

"Artist" Miguel finished for him, looking up from his latest card trick. "The word is artist."

"Ok guys, I can speak for myself." Catalina shot at the boys.

Miguel just gave her a look and shrugged. He didn't talk much anyway, so it didn't bother him that she didn't want any help. He just went back to perfecting his card trick.

"Sorry, I guess I should have asked." Catalina said, turning red.

"It's ok" the lady said. "We were just curious. We didn't mean to scare you."

"I did" said the man.

"Mark!"

"What Lexie? I was just having some fun." Mark said.

"Don't be mean." Lexie said.

"Anyway" he rolled his eyes. "I'm Mark Sloane, and this is Lexie Grey."

A pager went off.

"Sorry, gotta go." Lexie sped off with a kiss on the cheek for Mark and an apologetic wave to the kids.

"Well ok then…" Mark continued. "Can I see what you've drawn?"

"I don't see why not." Catalina said, her confidence, coming back to her.

"This is really good." Mark said studying the picture. His eyebrow came up "But I don't have a head."

"I was about to do the head when you moved." Catalina explained matter of factly.

""mmmhhhhmmmmmm" he said studying the other pictures. There was one particular picture he stopped at, and once again raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to—"

He was cut off as Catalina snatched the sketch pad away. "No one's supposed to see that" she said blushing.

Normally Mark would have taken the opportunity to tease the girl, but he didn't know her well enough, so instead he changed the subject.

"So what are you doing here? It can't be for an emergency otherwise you wouldn't have brought all this stuff. If you were visiting someone, you'd have left most of your stuff in the room, so you must be waiting for someone."

Rico took this opportunity to jump in, since he'd been silenced earlier.

"We're waiting for our aunt. Or her…Lina, what is she?"

"What he means is we're waiting for our aunt or her girlfriend. At least I think she's her girlfriend…I forgot to ask. Anyway, it's whoever gets off first we go with."

"And who's your aunt?"

"Why should I—" Catalina started when she was interrupted.

"Hey Mark. I've been looking for you. I need a consult for a kid with a—" Arizona paused. "Oh, hey you guys. Calliope says she's going to be late getting off so it looks like you're stuck with me again tonight." She said with a cheerful smile.

"Wait? This is your aunt?" Mark said looking back and forth between the kids and Arizona.

"No, silly." Rico said. "She's Arizona."

"Callie's their aunt." Arizona said. "And how do you know these three?"

I-I don't. We just met."

"Ok then, well I really need you for this kid. Sorry to take Mark from you Catalina, but it's really important."

Catalina nodded. "It's ok" she said, as she offered a smile.

"Thanks. Come on man whore." Arizona said as she dragged a stunned Mark off to the patient she was seeing to.

Catalina watched them leave with a puzzled look and Rico asked "what's a man whore?"

"umm…" Catalina said and proceeded to stumble through an explanation a five year-old would understand without having to explain too much.

-----

After the man whore incident, Catalina and the boys got some lunch. In line some lady started talking to her about her feelings and stuff. Something about practicing girl…

As far as Catalina was concerned so far, this hospital was really weird.


	7. Mouse boy and Noodle Brain

**I own nothing. Shonda owns most.**

**This may have a few mistakes. I didnt proof read as well as I should have, because I was in a bit of a hurry. Debated on not writing today, but I knew if I didn't I'd get lazy and not want to write tomorrow. This way, I have something to look forward to. Found another way for the kids to meet some more hospital personnel. :P I won't spoil the chapter. just enjoy please.**

**Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you like the chapter. Just a little friendly sibling rivalry battle. :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

As they ate Miguel started showing off his latest card trick to Catalina.

"How did you do that?" Catalina asked, shocked. Miguel's card tricks rarely worked, and even when they did, she was always able to see through them.

Miguel just smiled a mysterious smile. "A magician never reveals his tricks."

"Tell me how you did it!" Catalina repeated.

They went back and forth with no and yes for a while when Catalina said "ugh! Forget it. This is stupid. I'm too old for this stuff."

"You're just mad because you don't know anything. And you're in love with a noodle brain"

"Brian's not a noodle brain, you stupid little mouse." Catalina said.

Miguel glared. "You're not allowed to call me that! Only Aunt Callie can. And I'm not stupid; that noodle brain Brian is." he said.

"I beg to differ, Mouse boy" Catalina sneered, "and shut up about Brian. He's not stupid and I'm not in love with him."

"Stop calling me mouse boy! You do love Brian. It's written all over you're diary. Brian's so hot. Ohhhhh why can't he love me?" Miguel made kissing noises for effect.

"Shut up mouse boy! You don't know anything. You're nothing but a smelly little mouse." Seeing she had gotten a rise out of him she continued "Mouse, mouse, mouse. Squeak, squeak squeak."

"That's it!!" Miguel jumped out of his seat and attacked his sister.

"Get off of me you little pest." Catalina struggled to keep the nine-year-old off of her.

"Stop calling me mouse boy!" Miguel shot back as he tried to scratch the arm that held his shirt.

"Stop calling Brian dumb and saying I'm in love with him and I'll stop you little mouse." Catalina continued.

She pinned him down. "Say you're sorry, that Brian's smarter than you'll ever be, and that you're a little mouse boy."

"Never!" Miguel licked her arm.

"Ewwww" Catalina said pulling back. "You licked me you little brat."

Seeing he had an advantage, Miguel was about to pounce again.

"What's going on here?" came a commanding voice.

It was a short, black lady, with a clipboard in her hands.

"Karev, Shepherd, hold them."

Catalina and Miguel found themselves being restrained by two pairs of strong arms.

After a struggling a bit, the two became aware of the group that had surrounded them.

"Now, one of you, tell me what is going on."

"She—" Miguel started. But he stopped when he caught the meaningful glare that Catalina was giving him.

"Nothing" she breathed. "Absolutely nothing."

"mmhmm" the lady said with a knowing look. "And I'm sure that your parents would like to know about this nothing."

"But—" Catalina started.

"Right. Now." The woman stated simply and meaningfully.

"Let go of them guys. They won't run." She looked at the two kids. "If they know what's good for them."

As they let go, the lady said "get your stuff and we'll go find your parents."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Our parents aren't here." Catalina said as she packed up her bags. "We're staying with our aunt."

"Well, who's your aunt? I'll take you to her and—"she paused as she noticed the group was still around them. "What are you staring at?!" she barked. "Get back to what you were doing"

After that, the crowd quickly dispersed; with the exception of the two that the lady had called Karev and Shepherd.

"Ok then. Now let's get you two to your aunt and—"

"Two?" Miguel interrupted, looking around.

"Yes two" the lady continued. "Now as I was—"

"Crap!" Catalina said catching to what Miguel had noticed first. "Rico! Where's Rico?! Miguel you were supposed to watch him!"

"Me?! You're the oldest! It's not my fault. You were the one—"

"Ok! Ok!" The lady stopped the two of them. "Who is Rico?"

"Our little brother" they both answered in unison.

"Aunt Callie's going to kill us." Catalina said.

"Aunt Callie? You mean Callie Torres?" The lady asked.

"Yes" Catalina answered.

"I might have known. It's always her and her family disrupting…" she trailed off. "Karev, go page Torres. Tell her that it's concerning her niece and nephew…s. And tell her that Bailey sent you. Maybe that'll get her down here faster."

"Now about your brother…" said Bailey. "How old is he?"

"He's five." Miguel answered since Catalina was already too far into panic mode to answer.

"Great; just what we need. A five year old is somewhere in this hospital unsupervised." Miranda Bailey muttered.


	8. Lost Torres and Angry Torres

**_I own nothing. Shonda owns most._**

**_Ended up a little choppy. I started before school, had to stop in the middle and pick up after so...yea. hope you like it._**

**_Chapter 9 coming soon. I wished so much that I could use George for meeting Rico. He was such a kid guy. I want to follow the show though...so I'm a little limited on people right now. Anyway. Got next chapter planned. You'll get little tid bits of what happened during Rico's time with cheif webber. enjoy thanks for all reviews :)_**

* * *

Chapter 8

People were rushing around the halls with clipboards, bags, and needles. No one looked twice at the five-year-old walking the halls. Rico had to go to the bathroom. Bad.

He had gotten up to find the bathroom on his own since Miguel and Catalina had been…busy. He had had gotten lost some time after getting distracted by a quarter.

Rico knew he was definitely lost, but he wasn't going to panic. His dad said never panic. Stay calm and…he couldn't think of the word…the situation before doing anything.

He found a door that looked promising. Maybe it was the way out of this hallway.

He opened the door to find an office. In there a man with gray hair sat with his face in his hand. Rico was going to leave, but instead he walked in and said, "Hi". In the process he startled the man.

------

Catalina stood in the waiting room area, waiting for her aunt. She was so dead. Panic mode had officially upped to terrified mode. Not that Aunt Callie could really do much, but when she was mad…well, let's just say no one messes with Aunt Callie.

Bailey was watching the teen's freaking out as she stood near the two kid's waiting for their aunt to show.

"Calm down. Torres won't kill you. Much…"

"You know. You kinda suck at the whole making a person feel better thing."

"I tried." Bailey shrugged. "Not much that can help you now anyway."

Suddenly they heard running steps coming down the hall.

Callie stopped in front of Catalina. "What happened?!"

"Well um…you see…uh" Catalina tried.

"Tell me what happened." Callie said getting panicked.

"We lost Rico." Miguel said in a quiet voice.

"WHAT!" Callie said, her look turning from panicked to angry.

"You mean to tell me that MY 5 YEAR OLD NEPHEW is somewhere IN THIS HOSPITAL ALL ON HIS OWN!!!!!????" Callie yelled.

"Yes" Catalina squeaked.

Bailey watched in amusement. She'd seen Callie angry but, wow…she was kind of starting to scare her too.

"What the hell Catalina!? I thought I could trust you. You're 15! You shouldn't…" Callie started into a Spanish rant now. Every so often a little English would come through, but now she was too far gone for anyone to stop her.

The Spanglish rant continued for a while. Catalina hung her head to avoid eye contact, and every so often tried to get a word in without success.

It was this scene that Arizona stumbled upon when she came to check if she had any cases left for the day.

She hung back, trying to take in the scene before barging in.

"What's going on?" she asked Bailey.

"Well apparently Torres has some kids staying with her, and she never felt the need to inform anyone."

"No, I know that. They showed up out of the blue yesterday." At the look Bailey gave her she added. "It's a long story, but I mean what happened here? And Where's Rico?"

"Well the two over there" Bailey nodded in Catalina and Miguel's direction. "They were in the cafeteria fighting and I had to break it up. I was going to find Callie to take care of the problem when suddenly they go on about their brother missing. Now Callie's here, and apparently Torres has gone into panic mode."

"Um…has anyone even thought of actually looking for Rico yet?" Arizona asked.

"Uh…no..." Bailey looked at her surprised. With all of the commotion, no one had even thought about looking for the boy.

"Great." Arizona sighed. "Ok I can do this." She said as she took a deep breath.

The blond walked purposely to the center of the group and stood directly in front of Callie.

"Calliope" she said firmly. The woman stopped, but only because the Arizona was in her line of vision.

"Qué?" she said forcefully.

"You need to calm down." Arizona said.

"Usted no entiende. Rico is somewhere de este hospital perdido." Callie said.

"I'm going to assume that was something about Rico being lost… but a five-year-old can only go so long without being noticed. We know he's somewhere in this hospital so he is relatively safe. The thing we need to focus on right now, is finding him, ok? You can punish Catalina later, but right now, we need to remember that he is most likely lost and scared in a big place like this." Arizona said.

Callie looked at her for a second. "You're right." She said simply. "Let's get going."

Bailey immediately took charge after this and started to put the crowd that had formed into groups. Each was told a place to search. Just as she was about to send them all out someone said, "Is that him?" Everyone turned to look.

The Chief was walking towards the group with little Rico holding his hand and lollipop in his free hand.

"Dios mío. I am so fired." Callie said quietly.


	9. An Indian, Spiders, and a Parrot

**_I own nothing, Shonda owns most._**

**_Hey guys. sorry it's been a while. been trying to get things patched up because...well I'm an idiot. Anyway I'm posting this and the next 4 chapters in the same day because I feel like I owe you. Again, i want to say i really wish george was alive. I would rather him have found Rico and done this whole adventure thing through the hospital. instead i cut it short...sorry._**

**_hope you like this and the next few chapters. the kids get to know Arizona a bit more next chapter._**

**Chapter 9**

"I believe this child belongs to you, Dr. Torres," Chief said letting go of Rico's hand.

"Yes sir." Callie said nervously.

"Next time, I hope you will find it fit to inform me when there are minor's running around unattended in my hospital." He said, trying to keep a professional demeanor.

"Aunt Callie" Rico said tugging on her clothes.

As she knelt down to Rico's level, she looked apologetically at the Chief. "Yes Rico?"

"I made a new friend" The five-year-old said with a proud smile. "His name is Chief Webber." He whispered loudly. "He's not actually an Indian Chief and He's not related to any spiders, but he is the boss."

Callie looked embarrassed, but the chief couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started laughing.

He knelt down too. "That's right. No spiders and no Indians; just the boss."

Rico gave him a hug. "Thanks for helping me find the bathroom"

"No problem. Thanks for making me feel better."

"Yup, just remember what I said."

Chief chuckled. "I will."

He stood up and looked around. His face got professional again. "Don't you all have work to do?"

Yes sirs came from throughout the crowd. "Well then, get back to work; we still have patients to see." He mumbled, "This is why we were number 12"

The crowd dispersed quickly. "Well now that that's done, I should get back to work myself. You have an enlightening nephew Torres. Make sure to keep an eye on him." He eyed Catalina and Miguel. They both stiffened. "And also those other two."

"Yes sir." Callie said, still slightly disoriented from the earlier reaction of the chief.

As he walked down the hall the Chief turned around. "You have surgery in five minutes Torres. Just because I like your family doesn't mean you can neglect your work. Wrap it up here and get back to work."

"Yes sir" Callie repeated, a slight panicked look appearing on her face as she glanced at her watch.

As Webber disappeared, Callie went into responsible aunt mode.

"Rico, look at me." She said firm and quiet.

Rico turned towards her from his waving. goodbye

"You are not allowed to go off on your own again. Ever. You understand?"

He nodded solemnly.

"You are to ask someone when you need or want to go somewhere and wait for them to take you. If they are busy, wait until they are done. You will not be punished this time, because you didn't know the rules, but if it happens again you'll be punished. Understand?"

Rico nodded once more, with a serious look on his face, put his hand on her shoulder, and said, "I understand. But you worry too much, I'm five. I can take care of myself."

Callie smiled softly. "I know you think so parrot, but it makes me feel much better, and there are some things you still have yet to learn." She gave Rico a hug. After, she stood, turned, and directed a hard stare toward Miguel and Catalina.

"Tonight, when I get home, we're going to have to go over the rules again. Apparently you two have forgotten them over the years.

The two kids stared towards the ground. "Yes ma'am" they replied in unison.

She gave them both a hug, leaving them both with a surprised expression.

Moving on to Arizona she said, "See you later tonight. I'll just take a taxi back." She gave her a kiss and backed her way down the hall slowly with a smile on her face.

Arizona smiled a bit.

She had never imagined Callie as a parent, but as it seemed to be turning out, she was a pretty responsible one. Well, as responsible as her Calliope got anyway.

"Ok Calliope. Go save a leg." she replied.

Callie was soon rushing down the hall to the OR to scrub in. She paused and turned around. "Don't think I hadn't forgotten about punishing you two." She called out.

The two older kids' faces fell. They had hoped the hug had meant they were home free. Apparently not.

"Well" Arizona said cheerfully slapping her hands together as she faced the three children. "Let me just find out if I'm free and we'll get going."

Arizona walked a little way down the hall to the desk, leaving the kids by themselves for a minute.

Catalina stood next to Miguel, Rico in front of her.

"Don't think this is over mouse boy." She whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"You're going down just like that noodle brain boyfriend of yours" Miguel whispered back.

"He's not my—forget it; I'll take care of you later." Catalina said exasperated.

"Dad says—" Rico started.

"Shut up Parrot." Miguel said.

Rico glared at them. "I will not! Dad says I have the right to the freedom of talk."

"It's freedom of speech, Rico. If you're going to repeat everything Dad says then at least get it right. Some parrot you are." Miguel said.

"He's only five Miguel; leave him be." Catalina said.

"Whatever."He said sulking. He was dreading Aunt Callie coming home, knowing her, she'd probably take away his joke book.

Miguel went through his pack to grab his deck of cards. He entertained himself by trying to memorize the deck as they waited. He would guess what the next card was, flip it over, commend it to memory and put it on the bottom of the deck.

Rico was holding Hoppy, and messing with his ears. Catalina just stood impatiently waiting.

Arizona walked up with a smile on her face. "Ok, I'm officially free. How about we head back to my place, order some pizza, and get to know each other? We'll have a super time!"

Rico held Arizona's hand on the way to the car and Miguel stayed busy with his cards as he walked slowly behind them.

Catalina dragged behind, mentally groaning. What respectable adult and surgeon used the word super?


	10. Interrogation

**_I own nothing. Shonda owns most._**

**_I assume you either read my last note or didnt...anyway. I'll just say, this is just the kids getting a few answers to questions they've had on their mind. nothing real new. not an interesting chapter, but I think it's kind of necessary for the kids to know at least a little something about their aunt. hope you like it. enjoy..._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Catalina sat in the front with Arizona while the boys were in the back of the car.

Once on the road, the first words that came out of Catalina's mouth was, "So, you and Aunt Callie are…Girlfriends? I mean in, the going-out sense of the word."

Arizona blushed slightly, keeping her eyes on the road. There was a silence in the car as the three kids waited for the answer.

She nodded. "Yes, I am Calliope's girlfriend and she is mine." She said slowly. She wasn't sure how this ride was going to go now. Once the questions got started, they weren't going to stop until she answered every question. She knew this from her experience in PEDs.

"So, does Aunt Callie live with you? Or you live with her or what?" Catalina asked.

"Um, shouldn't you be asking your aunt these questions?" Arizona asked uncomfortably.

"If I ask her, we won't get any straight answers, besides, we're going to be in trouble when she gets home. Not exactly the best time to be asking questions. Plus you can't exactly escape right now since you're driving." The teen gave an innocent smile. "Are you going to answer?"

"No, Calliope and I don't live together. We just have keys to each other's places." Arizona answered sighing.

"Do you want her to live with you?" Miguel piped up.

Arizona paused awkwardly.

"Yes or no?" Catalina asked.

"Yes, I do want her to live with me. She paused again. "I was thinking…I kind of want you three to live with me too."

Rico looked up excitedly. "Really?!"

"Yes, really" Arizona laughed softly.

"You don't even know us" Catalina said. "We've only been her for a day. How could you know...?"

"I know enough about you. I know you love Calliope, that you would do anything for her, I know you're nice kids, good kids even, and I know Calliope loves you more than you know, that she would never let you go even if her life depended on it. I know that I like you guys and that even though I don't know you that well, and that you already seem almost like family to me."

"But—" Catalina started.

"Let me put it this way. Calliope is a very important part…no. Calliope is my life. In turn, that means anyone Calliope loves and protects, I will love and protect as well." Arizona turned her normally playful eyes on Catalina for a split second. Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, Catalina accepted the answer.

Catalina nodded. "ok." Trying to add a bit of humor in, she added. "I guess that means I don't have to ask the what-are-your-intentions-with-my-aunt question."

Arizona giggled a bit. "I guess not."

"What about love?" Catalina suddenly came out with as they pulled into the pizza place.

"What?" Arizona turned to her as she pulled up the Parking brake.

"Do you love my aunt? Have you told her if you do?"

Arizona smiled softly. Her kind eyes tuned on her. "Yes I love Calliope, with all my heart. I tell her as often as I can."

Catalina smiled. "I know Aunt Callie has to love you back, because she never lets anyone call her Calliope except Grandpa and Grandma...You pass."

"Huh?" Arizona said still smiling, but her eyes confused.

"You pass in my book. I like you a lot better than any of Aunt Callie's old boyfriends. They were jerks. Or at least jerks who wanted to pass for nice guys. You are not fake. You are all real, even if you do say words like super and are a little perky, I like you. I could see you being our aunt someday."

Arizona's smile widened. "I'm glad you approve; don't tell Calliope, but I was a little scared you guys wouldn't like me."

"Not like you!?" Rico said.

"Are you crazy?! You're awesome!" Miguel added.

Rico nodded enthusiastically.

Arizona looked like she was going to cry for a second. Instead she clapped her hands together once again and said, "Ok then, who's ready for pizza?"

"I am!" came the replies from the nine-year-old, and five-year-old.

They all got out of the car. Rico, needed a little help with the seat belt, but they made it into the Pizza place no problem.

-----

When they got to Arizona's they set up the couches as they had the night before, and played with Miguel's cards for hours.


	11. Roles and late night talk

**_I own nothing, Shonda owns most._**

**_I wrote this one kind of quick. Wanted to be clear about each kid's relationship with Callie. After chapter 15, I'm going to try to hurry this story along a bit more. I dont mean end it, I mean get it to the point that has been in my head for a while. I have some, hopefully, surprises..._**

**_Anyway enjoy..._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Arizona came to realize the roles these kids played in Callie's life in just that one night alone with them.

Miguel was shy around strangers, but around family he talked a lot. Despite the amount of talking he did, he always thought about what he said first. He was also the joker of the family. Miguel was always rattling off jokes and trying to do some new magic trick to entertain everybody. When things got tense, like they had this morning, he would be the one to break the ice. A new piece of information Arizona found was that it had apparently been Callie who got him to talk again when his mom…well, you know.

Catalina was the artist. She loved to draw. She drew anything and everything and wasn't afraid to show off. She used the computer to color the drawings and add effects to them when she was done, and they were amazing. From what Arizona could gather, Callie taught Catalina the things she thought she should know about boys, cooking, cleaning, careers, etc. When they fought it was always a big one. There was no such thing as a small fight between those two, but they always made up eventually. Sometimes they never said sorry, but it was an understood sorry.

Rico, as Arizona had learned earlier, was the little parrot. He repeated everything his dad said. Usually it was a little jumbled, because he couldn't remember all the words, but it wasn't hard to get the meaning of it. He never left Hoppy anywhere and was really big into cars. He was also the opposite of Miguel. He talked to everybody, and was a fearless little kid. He was the one who made Callie stop working or stop thinking about work and made her play with him.

-----

Rico had fallen asleep, and Miguel asleep as well. It was just Arizona and Catalina now.

"I thought Aunt Callie was supposed to be home by now."

"I know. I called her and she said she had something important to do before coming home. She should be here any—"

There was a click of the door and Callie walked in.

Catalina and Arizona giggled at the coincidence, trying not to wake the boys.

"What?" Callie asked.

They just continued giggling.

"Oh no." Callie said.

"What?" Arizona and Catalina asked as they stopped laughing.

"You've gone and corrupted my niece with your perkiness Arizona."

They giggled again.

"Anyway" she said as she put her purse on the counter. "I'm starving. And since no one's going to greet me I guess I should just go ahead and eat."

Catalina leaped up off the couch she was going to sleep on and gave her aunt a hug. "Sorry Aunt Callie, I am glad to see you."

"Thanks" she said hugging her back. Catalina sat back on a stool in the kitchen as she watched Arizona get up.

"I'm sorry too." Arizona said giving Callie a kiss on the lips. The kiss was deepened by Callie and she moaned a bit.

Catalina coughed meaningfully, and they pulled apart. "Minor in the room here." She said and Arizona blushed.

Callie smiled, "yea, like you haven't seen me kiss someone before."

"I haven't seen you kiss a girl before." She said slyly.

Arizona smiled as she realized what she was trying to do.

Callie's face dropped a bit. "Oh yea. I guess Manny didn't tell you and I forgot to—"

Catalina laughed. "It's ok Aunt Callie. Arizona and I already had this talk."

Callie looked confused.

"More like an interrogation." Arizona said smiling.

"Catalina, you weren't rude were—"

Arizona wrapped an arm around Callie's waist and interrupted her, "Your niece was just concerned with the well being of her aunt, Calliope." She paused and gave her a chaste kiss. "Besides" she paused again as she pulled away walking toward the fridge. "She approves. Right Lina?"

Catalina nodded smiling, "right."

Callie looked a little taken back at the words of her girlfriend as well as the use of Catalina's nickname. She shook her head and smiled. "Ok then. That saves me a lot of time and awkwardness. About that food…"

"Here you go." Arizona said, placing a takeout box of cold pizza in front of her. "The same as the night of Izzie and Alex's wedding." She said with a knowing smile.

Callie smiled tenderly back at her. "Thanks Zona."

"Mhmm." She said. "I'm going to go to the back and get ready for bed. The boys had the right idea. Wake me when you come to bed." She started to walk to the back, stopping to give Catalina a cautious hug, not yet sure if she'd mind. Catalina didn't mind and even tightened the hug slightly.

"Good night" Arizona said as she approached the hall leading to the back where the bathroom and bedroom were.

"Good night." The two replied.

Once Arizona had disappeared, Callie looked at Catalina as she chewed. The teen felt uncomfortable. She knew something was about to happen.

"Wake the boys."

Uh oh. She'd forgotten about being in trouble.


	12. An important question

**_I own nothing, Shonda Owns most._**

**_Arizona showing an interest in Callie and the kids. I figured they deserved to have some time together without someone under 18 interupting them. The ending was a spur of the moment thing, but it worked out in my favor for the next chapter. hope you like it, and the answer Callie gives Arizona to a question she asks._**

**_oh and if you don't know what i'm referring to by northern mountains: It's an episode where Callie was nervous about her date with Erica Hahn and had an awkward conversation with Bailey. Bailey later gives Callie advice in the same awkward way. I think it's season four...possible in very beginning of season five but i say four.... enjoy..._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Callie slipped under the covers around 11. It wasn't really that late, but with all of the surgeries she had to perform today and that one annoying patient…she was exhausted.

Once in the bed she scooted to spoon Arizona and wrap an arm around her.

Callie kissed the back of her neck and began to fall asleep. Before she was fully asleep Arizona spoke.

"I told you to wake me." She tried to turn to face Callie, but she held her in place.

"Go back to sleep babe." She mumbled.

"How'd it go? You had a talk with the kids right?"

"Uh huh…" Callie breathed. "It went the same as always. I channeled my inner Bailey and gave the rules in a precise manner."

Arizona could hear the smile in her voice as she said the last sentence. "Same as always?"

"Yea, Every time they visit…or come live with me…I go over the rules. It makes me seem strict and mean, but after all this time, they know which rules can be broken and which can't. They've changed a lot though. The first time they were with me, I was in my last year of med school. I scared them with as much as a look. Now, I actually have to make an effort. And even then, they realize when I'm only half serious." She chuckled.

"You really love them huh?" Arizona asked, now able to turn and look at her.

"Yeah" Callie answered softly. "They're practically my own. But I think I already told you that huh?"

"Mm hm." Arizona said as she came forward for a kiss. "I think it's sweet."

There was a pause in the conversation as they kissed a little more.

"Oh…what about the punishment? I should probably know what I'm allowed to let them do and not do."

Callie's smile widened. "Oh, yea. Since they just got here, it's kind of hard to ground them from anything, so I just gave them a lecture." She smiled deviously. "They hate it when I lecture. I have the power to guilt them, so it usually seems worse than actually being punished to them. They know they got off easy though."

"You'll make an awesome mom one day you know that?" Arizona said out of nowhere.

Callie looked away. "No, if I had to truly raise a child, I would ruin them."

"I don't think so. You're wonderful with them. They see you as a mother you know that? And from the stories they've told me, I think they see you as a pretty good one too."

There was silence. Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's cheek and turned back around so that Callie was spooning her once again.

Callie's arm was tight around her again as well.

Arizona relished in the comfort of her girlfriend's arm around her. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She would never work up the courage later.

"Calliope?"

"Yea…" She mumbled, half asleep.

"I was, wondering, I mean…I was hoping…maybe…that…" She tried to find the words.

"What is it Zona?" She asked trying to turn the blond around.

Arizona wouldn't budge though. She didn't want to look at her, just in case.

"." She burst out with.

"What?" Callie asked. "Say it again…slower."

Arizona took another breath and slowed down. "I was hoping…that maybe…you, Miguel, Rico, and Catalina…would…um…like to move in with me." She braced herself for the answer.

There was pause.

"I mean, you don't have to, it was just an idea. I just thought maybe we could get a bigger apartment, maybe in the building you and Cristina are in now and, well…never mind." Arizona said, trying not to cry or blush or…something.

"Arizona, look at me."

"No, it's ok."

"Please look at me." Callie asked again.

Arizona turned slowly, looking anywhere other than Callie's face.

Callie positioned Arizona's head so that she had to look at her.

"I would love to move in with you."

Arizona's face turned happy and surprised.

"I would have to ask the kids, but how could you think I wouldn't want to move in with you?"

Arizona started rambling. "I just thought that with Erica and George, and all that other stuff…and then your father just now coming to terms…and the kids and Manny…and…and…" She stopped talking, laughed at herself, and kissed Callie deeply.

"I love you, Calliope Iphigenia Torres."

"I love you too." Callie said with a soft laugh.

Callie began to kiss Arizona thoroughly. She traveled down her neck, over the northern mountains (as she once put it), and started making her way down south.

"What…mmm….about…uh…the…unh…kids…" Arizona managed to get out.

"They're asleep. Don't worry about it." Callie said moving to that she was above the blond.

Her hands traveled around Arizona's body, making her feel as if she was losing control.

"If…oh…if…you say…ah…so."

"I do say so." Callie said pulling off her clothes with a smile.

-----

An hour later they were both naked and asleep.

The door burst open and the two woke up with a jolt. They covered themselves quickly.

"Oh…um…sorry." Catalina said looking uncomfortable.


	13. Sun Brush

**_I own nothing. Shonda owns most._**

_**This was supposed to be put up the same day as those others, but I got kicked off the net. I just haven't found time lately to update. I'm going to update about 5 or 6 chapters tomorrow. Sorry I don't have time today. I hope you like it. It gives you a little more incite on how Callie and Catalina's relationship grew...back in the day...so to speak. : P**_

_**Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews. When I read them, it definitely made my day! Maybe my week. Haha**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Catalina kept her eyes on the ground, afraid to look up.

Arizona and Callie both blushed.

"What's wrong Lina?"Callie asked.

"I uh…need the sun brush." Catalina said looking up and into her aunt's eyes.

It was then that Callie realized that Catalina didn't just look embarrassed but also a little upset.

"I'll get it. Go ahead and wait for me in the hall."

"Ok"

When the door shut, Callie got out of bed and grabbed her clothes.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing; Just go back to sleep." Callie said as she began going through the dresser.

She dug through a drawer and pulled out a brush that had a bunch of glass beads on it.

"I'll be back."

Out in the hall she found Catalina leaning against the wall.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

She went and grabbed a chair from the kitchen and brought in back into the hall. Callie sat and waved Catalina over.

The teen sat between her legs as she began to brush.

Callie smiled tenderly as she brushed through her hair.

"I remember when you were little. You wanted everyone to know how tough you were. Not once did you cry in front of anyone. Even when you broke your arm jumping off the swing when you were six, you didn't cry. You sure screamed, but you didn't cry. You're face was completely dry. Remember that?"

"Yea" Catalina said hoarsely.

"Do you remember how we started this?" Callie asked.

"No"

"It was the first time you and Miguel stayed with me. You were nine, and Miguel three. Miguel cried all the time, had nightmares, and all that stuff. You were the one who helped me with him. Remember? You never complained about that. You complained about everything else, but never that."

"He was only three. He couldn't help it." Catalina interrupted.

"I know. I was worried about you though. You never showed any emotion. I figured you were holding it in and I didn't know how to help. You actually started having nightmares of your own around the time Miguel's stopped."

"I did? I don't remember." Catalina turned. And Callie stopped brushing.

"Yea, you never mentioned it in the mornings, but you would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I couldn't get you to calm down. And you were at that age where you felt like you were too old to sleep with me."

"I really screamed?"

"Yeah" Callie said, her eyes getting a sad faraway look. She shook her head and continued brushing. "It wasn't until school started that I realized that you loved to have your hair brushed. You'd go 'More Aunt Callie'…and I'd feel as if my arm would fall off, but you loved it and it was the only time you truly spoke to me. That's when I bought this brush."

"Oh yeah, you called it the sun brush. You told me the story about a far away land where the princess had a brush for each mood she was in. You said that she had one favorite brush that made her feel better after a bad dream or a bad day. You also said that…"

Callie interrupted her. "She had given it to me just for you because you were having a hard time adjusting." Callie and Catalina both smiled. "From then on whenever you had a bad dream or a bad day you asked for the sun brush, and we'd sit for a long time just talking about…everything, it seemed. After a while, it got to where I only brushed for a few minutes before I stopped and you were telling me everything that happened."

"I remember now." Catalina said smiling.

They sat there, Callie brushing Catalina's hair in a comfortable silence.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Callie said.

"It was the old dream: Dad leaving, promising to come back safe, and then never coming back again. And then nobody wanting to keep us, so all three of us were out alone on the street. The only difference is that now I'm older and Rico's in the dream too."

Callie put the brush down a moment and Catalina turned to look at her.

"Manny is fine. I talked to him on the phone after work. Everything is fine so far. You start school here Monday, and if anything ever happened to your dad, you know I would take you no matter what. Anyone in the family would take you three. You know that."

"I know." Catalina said. "It's just a dream, but it still scares me."

"I know it does Lina." Callie sighed and shook her arm out.

"It's late, so I'm going to give you a braid and then it's off to bed. I had a long day and I know you did too."

"Ok"

A few minutes later, Catalina put up the chair, gave her aunt a hug and a kiss, and went back to bed.

Callie got back into bed and scooted close to Arizona. The blond was pretending to be asleep. Callie could tell.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough" She answered shortly. "Sun Brush?"

Callie Shrugged. "What, I was only like 24, in med school ready to start my internship, and very tired. I didn't exactly have a lot of time to think up something really good."

Arizona giggled. "I think it's cute." She kissed Callie's nose.

"Thank you" She said smiling. "Now can we get some sleep? I know we have the day off tomorrow but I would like to spend the day with my niece and nephews rather than sleeping all day."

"You got it." Arizona said softly as she closed her eyes.


	14. Something Nice

**_Hey! sorry it's been so long. i've been so busy lately. _**

**_i traveled to the states for christmas...dont get me started about gettin up there. we got stuck in ny, no hotel over night and we had already been up a day when we had first gotten there. and stuk in a 13 hour line etc etc. blek. but we made it to where we were going, travel back over new years other wise i might have updated the. anyway again sorry. _**

**_Only four chapters today. i know i owe so much more. haha. um the other reason i havnt been on is also that i got writers block somewhere in the middle of chpt 17 but i finished it. sorry if i dont put all four up. they'll be here within 24 hours promise. i think my friends are going to kidnap me tonight. lol._**

**_i'm going to start updating about once a week, but i'll try to keep doing multi chapters. _****_let me shut up and let you read :P thanks for reviews hope you like it._ ****

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Callie woke up to the sound of her girlfriend's even breath.

She smiled. It was rare for her to wake up before the blonde, and she reveled in the moment.

The Latina got up slowly and carefully, so as not to disturb Arizona. The woman had done nothing but support her through this and everything other situation she had been through. The least she could do was let her sleep a little longer.

She walked into the living room and noticed Miguel and Rico were up. The nine-year-old was trying to teach the five-year-old to play war with the cards.

He was trying to get Rico's attention back on the game when they noticed Callie.

"Aunt Cal—"Rico started to say. He stopped at a glare from Miguel.

"I mean" He whispered this time, "Aunt Callie. You're up." and he came to give her a hug.

She stifled a laugh as she received her hug. "Yeah parrot I'm up."

Miguel came up and gave her a quick hug too. "Maybe you can keep him quiet Aunt Callie." He whispered.

"And why do I need to do that my little mouse?" Callie asked as she walked into the kitchen area with the boys at her heels.

"Lina's trying to sleep" he explained simply as he leapt up to sit on one of the stools. Rico climbed up onto a chair of his own.

"He won't let me do anything…" The Rico complained.

"Is that so? I don't seem to recall you ever being concerned with your sister's sleep before Mickey." She said slightly teasingly.

Miguel blushed as Callie pulled out some paper and crayons. "Here Rico, practice the letters you know, Ok?"

"Ok" Rico said brightly.

"So" She said, directing her words to Miguel once again. "Are you going to tell me why you're so concerned about your sister who you were fighting with only just yesterday?"

Miguel looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "I just thought…maybe…I kind of owed her. She's always taking care of me and Rico…and I figured it's…the least I could do."

Callie studied his face. "You heard us last night huh?"

The boy avoided her gaze. "I just want to do something nice. And there's not a lot I can do. Besides, If Lina knew, she'd think something was wrong with me, start being nice and everything, and then we'd never have any fun anymore."

Callie laughed silently and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I think its sweet Mickey."

She took a look into the fridge. "Hmmmmm…how do you feel about bacon and eggs?"

"Yeah!" Rico said, looking up. The second glare of the day came from Miguel, and Rico whispered, "I mean, yeah."

Callie laughed quietly. "Ok then. Bacon, eggs, and toast is what we'll have."

Miguel smiled too. He as he watched her cook the bacon. She was getting ready to start the eggs when she looked back at him. She found him staring intently. "Want to help?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know how."

"Come over here. I'll teach you." She said brightly as she grabbed a step stool, so he could get a better look at things. He could see over the stove, but with the stool he could see what he was doing better.

Miguel stood in front of Callie on the stool, holding the spatula and she guided his hands.

He smiled happily as they talked quietly of school coming up, and how much fun he had the summer a few years ago when they had come to visit Callie right before she moved to Seattle.

It was one of those perfect moments.

-----

Arizona rolled over to wrap an arm over her girlfriend. When it touched cold sheets, she opened her eyes. This was surprising. Callie didn't often wake before her.

Eventually, the blonde dragged herself out of bed and walked to the living room. She stopped at the scene before her. Miguel was in front of Callie holding the spatula, trying to get the scrambled eggs off the pan without dropping any. He wasn't having much success, and Callie laughed and grabbed a spoon to help.

Rico was at the table either drawing or writing, she couldn't see. And Catalina was still asleep.

It was as if it was right out of a movie or a book. She smiled, thinking of how wonderful it was to wake up to this.

Callie turned around, having heard, footsteps. "Hey baby." She said as a smile spread on her face. "Can you wake Catalina? Breakfast is ready.

When Catalina was awake they both went to sit at the table next to Rico. "Look Arizona! I wrote words."

Arizona looked at the paper and smiled. "Wow! That's an awesome job Rico. I couldn't write like that when I was five."

Rico smiled proudly. "I'm in the celery class."

Arizona looked at Callie and raised an eybrow. What was a celery class?

Catalina answered before Callie could. "He means Accelerated class. It's like skipping a grade, without actually skipping it. They wanted him to skip to first grade, but dad said that he should be with kids his age, so the accelerated class was the next best thing."

"Oh" Arizona said, nodding and smiling. "That's super Rico! You must be really smart kid."

"Yup!" He said proudly. Arizona laughed.

"Alright then here is your bacon, eggs and toast Rico. There is strawberry jam on it, and the crust it cut off, just the way you like it." Callie said, as she placed a plate in front of him.

"Thanks Aunt Callie. Dad always says: a full stomach keeps a person happy. He also says…"

"You're welcome parrot." Callie said smiling, trying to stop him early. "Eat now, or else your food will get cold and you won't have that full stomach to keep you happy."

At that, Rico dug in.

Callie and Miguel came back to the table, each with a plate in their hands.

"Zona, here is your eggs, toast, and bacon, set up just the way you like it." When Callie set down the plate Arizona could see her smiley face with a bacon nose and hair, a toast mouth, and two eyes of scrambled eggs.

At the same time, Miguel was giving Catalina, a plat with a pencil shaped breakfast. The corner other of the triangular cut toast was the point. Some strips of bacon were the straight body of the pencil, and there was a square of eggs for the eraser.

"Aw, thank you." Arizona and Catalina said at the same time. They gave each of them a hug.

"You didn't have to do that." They both said.

"It was the least we could do." Callie and Miguel said together.

Callie added. "Now let's hurry up and eat. Then we need to get ready. It's going to take a while. 5 people and one bathroom…it's not a pretty picture."


	15. Middle and War

**_Ok so i'm not going to write as much as i did last time since i went through everything last chapter. _**

**_This chapter was fun to write. It's a shorter one but was still fun. any way go ahead and read!_**

**_hope you like it! :)_

* * *

**

Chapter 15

As it turned out, Miguel and Rico both had baths the night before. Catalina had a shower that night as well. (Going to bed with her brother's spit still on her from the fight, was not something she was willing to do.)

Callie and Arizona had definitely had showers after work, but they felt it would be nice to have another shower, especially after last night. With only the two of them needing showers, it worked out in their advantage. They were out of the house, within an hour.

In the car, Rico sat in the middle. "I hate the middle." He sulked. "You're the youngest, so you're in the middle Rico." Catalina said.

"I still hate it."

"Don't worry Rico. You're not the only one. I spent years sitting in the middle of my two brothers. Even when I grew up and they came to visit, I still ended up in the middle." Arizona said, turning to look at him.

"Are you still in the middle now?"

"No" Arizona said sadly.

The five-year-old, started to ask why but, Catalina shut him up. She knew about Arizona's brother dying. She'd heard about it at the hospital. There had been some people talking about it in passing, with a little reference to George too.

"So, where do you want to go first?!" Arizona asked changing her tone to light and perky once again.

"School shopping, clothes shopping, regular shopping…" Callie added in with a bored voice. "Or…" she said happily. "We could go to the arcade for a while! Maybe play some laser tag, and some video games. Maybe we could go bowling too! How about it?"

"All three of them looked at each other, then at Arizona, and then at Callie. "Arcade" They all said together. Arizona and Callie looked at each other knowingly, and Callie started the car.

"Off we go!"

------

In the laser tag Arizona teamed up with Rico and Miguel. Callie and Catalina formed an alliance of their own.

"Ok, here's how we're going to do this." Arizona said to the two boys. She began whispering as they huddled in a corner before the game area was turned on.

Callie and Catalina were off in another corner somewhere on the other side of the area, out of sight.

"It's Arizona and two boys in elementary school. This'll be a piece of cake. Arizona's a softy, Miguel's 9 and video game addicted, but he's still younger, and Rico…well he's 5." Callie said smiling.

"We don't even need a plan. You just distract Arizona with some type of girlfriend stuff, and I'll just back the boys into a corner." Catalina said.

"Good, just remember to go easy on Rico. He's only five."

Catalina nodded. The alarm sounded letting them know it was time to start. "Break!"

They went off in search of their enemy.

They looked everywhere, but they couldn't find them. "Well we know what their plan must have been….let's split up." Callie whispered.

Catalina gave a nodded of acknowledgement. With her laser gun at the ready, she moved off in another direction.

Callie heard crying. "Rico, what wrong?" She asked, putting her gun down.

"I can't find Arizona and Miguel." He whined loudly.

"Of all the…." She stopped at ther feeling of a gun at her back.

"Stand slowly" came the sweet voice that, at any other time, she would love to hear.

"Hands in the air. And turn." The voice said.

Callie complied, coming face to face with her blonde girlfriend smiling impossibly sweetly for someone in the middle of a war game.

"Ok then, you got me." Callie shot her a smile. "But, I wouldn't shoot if I were you."

"Why not?" Arizona asked.

"Because," A voice behind her said. "I'm right here."

Arizona turned her head. "Catalina, how nice of you to join us."

"Why aren't you scared?" Catalina asked.

"Because you seem to be forgetting the mouse behind you." Arizona smiled.

Catalina turned. "No way."

Sure enough, there was Miguel, pointing his laser gun straight at her vest.

Callie said. "Wow, how in the world…"

"I'm a military brat" Arizona said in a sing song voice. "You seem to forget that I picked up a few things from my dad, no matter how many authority problems I have with him."

"Well you wouldn't shoot me would you? Not with Catalina still with the gun on your back."

"Well you see, as I speak Miguel is somewhere back in the shadows. I shoot you; Catalina shoots me, and, quite possibly, shoots Rico, who is now in range to shoot Catalina, then, Miguel Shoots Catalina from the shadows, and game over for you guys."

Callie looked around. Sure enough, it was true. They had everything set up from the beginning. She decided to make a last minute attempt to stay alive.

"You wouldn't shoot me. You love me too much."

Arizona smiled, showing her dimples off and lowered the laser gun slightly. Callie let out a breath of relief and inched a bit to her gun she had put down earlier.

The blonde raised the gun back up quickly. "All's fair in love and war sweetheart." She said, and pulled the trigger.


	16. PDA and Over Confidence

**_I own nothing. Shonda owns most._**

**_I can't believe it's been so long. Sorry. Been busy. Here are the two chapters i originally promised. I'm not going to make any promises on when then next ones will be, but hopefully alot sooner than this one. Just been a bit stressed. good now. so here is Chapter 16. _**

**_I hope you like it and once again, sorry for the delay. Not a super exciting chapter, but the next chapter was a little amusing to write. Laser tag may remain my favorite chapter. after chapter 20, we're gonna have some incite on what their dad is doing and then skip to a few months later and have a little drama. _**

**_enjoy. thanks for the reviews and sorry for such a long wait._**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

Callie, Arizona, Catalina, Miguel, and Rico where all sitting around laughing, and eating.

"I would never want to be the enemy in a real war against you Arizona. That was a nice game." Callie said

"I know." Arizona said jokingly, "In all seriousness, it was fun. And I'm sorry I had to shoot you but you had it coming." She leaned in for a kiss.

Callie returned the kiss and pulled away. "Well I really hope I had that coming as well."

Arizona giggle quietly and began to say something sweet back, but whatever it was, it was covered by the retching noises coming from Miguel and Catalina.

Callie glared at them while Arizona just smiled knowingly.

"Seriously can we just keep the sickening romance to a minimum? Some of us don't spend every waking moment doting on love." Catalina said with disgust.

"Yeah," Miguel added. "Normally I'd say she's just bitter because of noodle brain, but this time, Lina's right. Old people love. Yuck."

"Thanks Miguel….I think." Catalina said.

Arizona and Callie looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What? We're being serious here?" Catalina said with a hurt look on her face.

"We're—we're—" they tried to say between gulps for air. "…sorry….it's just…"

"Never mind." Arizona and Callie both said together.

"Forget it ever happened" Arizona added.

Miguel and Catalina just looked at each other and shrugged.

Rico, not being interested in the conversation, continued to eat his chicken nuggets as he tried to solve the maze on the children's menu.

"So what do you want to do next?" Arizona asked. "We could bowl, go to the arcade, watch a movie, or…?"

Before the kids could answer, Callie interjected, "mind you, this is the last thing we'll do before shopping. We really do need to get you all some more stuff no matter how much we dont want to."

Catalina and the boys were seriously considering what to do next.

Callie and Arizona watched them with mild amusement. When they finally stopped bickering and looked at them Callie said "Well?" and watched them expectantly.

"The arcade" Catalina stated simply.

"Which one?" Arizona asked as she began to list off arcades in the area.

"The one here of course. Why leave the place that's already working for us? We had a great game of laser tag, and great food and service, so why not make it three for three?" Miguel said. "Besides," he continued, "It means I get to whup you all at video games."

Arizona giggled a bit. "Well, you're definitely Calliope's blood. Over confidence must run in the family, not to mention the need to rationalize everything."

Callie glared at her love.

"Don't worry, I still love you." Arizona said giving her a solid kiss on the cheek.

"You better" Callie said, playfully grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers.

"Ugh, seriously, enough with the goo goo eyes, can we please get through the rest of the dinner and keep the PDA to a minimum?" Catalina said, making a face.

"This is the minimum; if you weren't here I would've pulled Zona to my lap like this." Callie said pulling the blonde into her lap who emitted a small, surprised squeak. "Then I would have—"

"Ok! Ok! I get it," Catalina said quickly, "I won't mention it again."

"Anyway, from what I heard from your father, I wouldn't talk if I were you." Callie said. "What's his name? Brad."

"Brian" Catalina mumbled, her face turning a little red beneath her tan skin.

"Yeah, Brian…you two were caught making out a numerable amount of times, from what I heard, and once—"

Catalina glared at her Aunt.

Arizona, still on Callie's lap, interrupted her, "Callie, don't embarrass the girl. Besides, I've heard of quite a few of your own adventures from your dad. And you were no better, if not worse than Lina. Besides, I'm sure this Brian cute enough to be cut some slack." The blonde winked at Catalina.

The teen smiled at her gratefully.

Arizona got back into her own seat as Callie rolled her eyes a bit. "Ok, ok, I'll leave you alone Lina." She resigned herself to mumbling under her breath about her girlfriend and her dad spending too much time talking to each other.

The rest of lunch was spent with lively conversation about the best games to play in the arcade, with a few corny jokes coming from Miguel, and quite a bit of trash talk from all of the Torres people at the table. Even little Rico had a bit to say.

-----

As it turned out, Arizona ended up being the one to, as Miguel had so charmingly put it, 'whup' everyone's butt at games. The only games she didn't win was a racing game against Miguel (it was a newer one she hadn't gotten around to learning), Dance Dance Revolution (both Callie and Catalina crushed her in the game and had a big face off), and a fighting game (though technically it was Rico's loss, but Arizona was guiding him through it).

Every other game she won. The dimpled blonde didn't crush anyone per say, but she beat them all by a considerable amount of points.

The only game Arizona did crush—more like annihilated—everyone in was the shooting game where you press the pedal to duck and have to kill all the enemies in their headquarters until you get to the boss's room and have the final showdown.

When they all commented she just shrugged and said "a girl's gotta defend herself."

Later Arizona told Callie that her dad had insisted on her learning how long time ago, on the basis that she was a woman living alone in the city. She relied more on her self defense skills though and didn't keep a loaded gun in the house.

It was about three in the afternoon when they finished. Arizona helped Callie gather everyone up and she cheerfully announced, "Alright. Now to added to the awesome day…shopping time!"

All four Torres' groaned. Apparently, the shopping gene didn't run in their family.


	17. Lesson? and Argument

**_I own nothing. Shonda owns most._**

**_This is 17. I wasnt sure if I wanted to change it or not. I hope you like it. Tried to put some humor in it. Hope I didnt come out as trying too hard. _**

**_Once again, sorry for the wait, and thanks for the reviews._**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The rest of the day was spent shopping. Arizona dragged the unenthusiastic Torres' from place to place. They bought all of their stuff for school, and Arizona insisted on getting the three kids Aero beds so they wouldn't have to sleep on the uncomfortable couches until they finally moved. It could take weeks or months to find a good place—especially with the Callie and Arizona's differences in taste. Arizona also insisted on getting them new clothes, making the excuse that they hadn't brought enough with them.

Some time near the end of the day, Callie said they needed to make one last stop.

"My place," she said, "we need to stop by my place." At the look she got from her girlfriend she added, "I only have so many clothes at your place Zona"

Arizona nodded as she sat in the passenger's seat. She looked back to see what the kids were doing.

Rico was asleep, still stuck sitting in the middle. Miguel and Catalina seemed to be playing some kind of card game—using the quietly snoring Rico as a table. Apparently their disgust for—as Miguel put it—"old people love", had given the two, usually arguing, siblings something to bond over.

-----

Callie was going to leave them all in the car, but, as it turned out, Arizona wanted to get something of her own from Callie's and Catalina had to go to the bathroom. Callie felt uneasy leaving the two boys in the car unsupervised, so it was decided everyone would go in.

They woke the five-year-old to get out, but the kid was too drowsy to walk.

Before Callie could hand Rico off to Catalina Arizona said she'd take him. "I don't have my key with me so you'll have to open the door anyway," she explained.

Callie looked at her for a moment, and nodded.

When they walked in, none of them were prepared for the sight that they found.

On the couch were Cristina and Owen. That, in itself, was not an unusual occurrence. In fact, Arizona and Callie could often be found cuddled up on the couch, themselves. But it was what Owen and Cristina were doing that shocked the five people at the door.

Yes, there was kissing, but it was more than that. Owen and Cristina both had seemed to be in the process of stripping. Owen had his hands down Cristina's pants as the, normally, scalpel hungry woman was making sounds that Callie had never, in a million years, known, or even wanted to know, Cristina could make.

The first reaction was to slap a hand over Miguel's eyes and when Callie reached over to do the same for Rico with the free hand Arizona had already taken care of it. She went for Catalina's eyes next, but realized she'd taken that job for herself as she mumbled under her breath about always walking in on people.

Callie then slammed the door shut to get the couple's attention. When that didn't work, she channeled a little Bailey and yelled "Cristina!!! Owen!!! This is anatomy class! Cover it up!"

Owen's head snapped up. He looked at them, frozen for, seemed like, forever. In reality it was only a moment. He jumped up off and away from Christina and the couch.

"What the hell Owen? You can't just…" she looked up and trailed off, "Oh…"

Owen zipped his pants back up, grabbed his shirt and rushed to the bed room, too embarrassed to stay, and too proud to let a bunch of women and children see his embarrassment.

There was a long pause as Cristina just sat there for a little bit. "I thought you were staying with roller skate girl tonight," she came out with randomly as she redressed.

"First off Zona is still in the room. Second off, that's all you have to say, after just ruining the—" Callie paused, "Catalina; Miguel; go into my room. It's right over there." She said pointing. "And take Rico with you…"

Catalina didn't hesitate as she left the room carrying Rico with Miguel trailing behind her.

Arizona still hadn't spoken a word. Her head couldn't wrap around this. It was just so much to take in. Her life was becoming a sitcom. Or maybe a drama…she couldn't tell. Either way, it wasn't ideal in the least.

Callie kept her voice low but menacing as she spoke "After ruining the innocence of my niece and nephews for all of eternity, all you have to say is, you thought I was staying with Arizona." Callie said. Near the end her voice started to rise a bit. A Spanish accent was also starting to appear.

Arizona knew she was just one wrong word away from ranting in Spanish.

"What? I'm sure the little munchkins are much better for it. As you said…Owen and I just gave them a great anatomy lesson." Christina said.

Arizona couldn't tell if she was being serious or trying to make light of the situation. Maybe she was still a little disoriented from the interruption and her good judgment hadn't kicked in yet. Whatever it was, she had made a big mistake.

The blonde edged slightly away from her girlfriend and waited.

Callie blew. Just as expected. She began ranting in Spanish. A few English words came through about assumptions, unfeeling, insensitive, and other similar words. She looked ready to kill.

The next hour was spent arguing over the kids. When Callie ran out of words Arizona came out with one of her speeches, shocking Cristina. It wasn't because of how moving it was, or how right Cristina came to realize Arizona was. But it was because of the fact that, as Cristina put it, "Roller Skate Girl actually has some McAttitude."

Eventually Owen had come out in that 'I'm a man, nothing can phase me…' kind of way he had. The conversation that followed continued to lead nowhere, other than the fact that Callie told Cristina she was moving out and in with Arizona.

The next argument over rent took up even more time.

By the time they were done and Callie and Arizona went to get the kids and the things they originally came for, all three kids were asleep in the bed.

"Sometimes I forget how innocent they look when they're sleeping." Callie said softly.

Arizona gave a soft smile at the sweetness of her words.

"But, then they wake up and become their old monster-like selves again, with only a few rare angelic sides to show." Callie said, as her mouth twitched.

Arizona sighed. That was one way to ruin a moment.

"You know what Callie? You need to look on the bright side more often." She said

"What and become all rainbows and butterflies, like someone I know?" Callie replied looking towards the blonde. "No thank you. I leave that stuff to my girlfriend."

"Oh really, well I'd like to meet this girlfriend of yours. I'm sure we would get along famously." She said teasingly, with her hands on her hips.

"Yup, you two are so much alike it's almost like you're one person." She said with a laugh in her voice, kissing Arizona softly.

"Let's stay here tonight."

"I guess we have no choice, but where are we going to sleep?" definitely not the couch…that was for sure.


	18. New bond?

**_ok, so. yes it's been forever and ever. I'm posting two chapters though. not my favorites but I'll live. I thought Miguel deserved a little time with one of the gang since Rico got some. and who better than the scalpel hungry animail, also known as cristina. any who you have BrennaAimee to thank for the update_**.

_**Thanks for the reviews :) and happy reading**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Miguel was not entirely awake. He was more on the edge between sleep and awareness. As this awareness of the settings around him began to become more pronounced, Miguel woke a little faster. There was snoring—it had to be Lina, no way was it Rico—and a hand in his face, which was very annoying as it twitched with each snore, and there was some odd smell, one that was starting to get into his system.

The nine-year-old opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly to discover that the smell was none other than his five-year-old brother's feet. This made Miguel pop up quickly to push Rico over the side of the bed.

"Ewww, plech, ugh, yuck…" he said as he wiped his hands over his face. "Parrot fungus."

Rico had made a small oomph as he had fallen and simple gotten back in bed without a thought. Any other time he might have picked a fight, but at the moment he was too tired to do anything but get sleepily back into the bed.

Miguel made his way to the foot of the bed and slid onto the floor. He took no more than one step before tripping flat on his face. "Ow" he moaned as he rubbed his nose.

"What! Who! When! Where! Why!" came a startled voice. "Oh" the, usually dimpled, blonde said as she stuck her head out of the sleeping bag she and Callie were currently occupying.

"Miguel? Are you alright?" she asked drowsily.

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm fine, just didn't know you were there" Miguel answered quietly.

"Ok, if you're hungry, I'm pretty sure Cristina has cereal hidden in the back of the far left cabinet." Arizona said as she turned over, falling back asleep almost instantly.

Miguel nodded appreciatively as he made his way out the room. When he got to the kitchen area, he found no cereal. The boy sighed, thought about waking his aunt up but decided against it. It was the same as poking a bear in the middle of hibernating. Waking up his aunt, when there was no life around for her to save, was not a task to take on lightly.

He resigned himself to his cards, wishing he had brought his book of jokes.

Not but a few seconds later there was the sound of a door closing and shuffling feet. Miguel looked up and saw that Cristina woman from the night before. He blushed slightly as he looked back down at his cards.

Cristina studied the shy boy a bit before losing interest and grabbing food.

As she began eating Miguel's stomach made the decision to voice its opinion on its current lack of food. The tan boy blushed deeply as he looked up in surprise.

Cristina looked at him once more and got up without a word. The scalpel hungry animal—as some have called her—grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and cereal without a word and placed them in front of the kid.

"You do know how to pour this yourself right?" were the first words she had said to him this morning. He nodded gratefully and proceeded to make his bowl of cereal.

Miguel was intrigued by this woman. She didn't ask him any uncomfortable questions or try to bond with him, or make any effort at all with him. It wasn't quite unfriendly**. **It wasn't that Arizona's open way with him and the others wasn't welcome in his book, but this was a nice change.

It was wonderful to not to have to have the awkward 'getting to know you' conversation and just sit in an almost comfortable silence. The nine-year-old had a sneaking suspicion that maybe she was like him, behind her seemingly cold exterior. She probably didn't open up until she was totally and completely comfortable.

When the two were done with their breakfast, Miguel held up his cards in a silent question: wanna to play?

The, usually annoyed, woman simply shrugged as if to say 'why not?'

The game that was chosen was war. It was the game that required the least talking, and wouldn't get complicated.

In the process the two slowly began to get to know each other, if only by accident.

Arizona woke slowly and reached over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend as she snuggled closer. She placed a few sleepy kisses along her neck, getting a small moan in return. Closing her eyes Arizona tried to sleep once more, however her mind seemed to not want her to sleep, unlike her body.

Eventually the blonde was able to drag herself from the warm sleeping bag, the comfort of her love's arms, and the not so comfortable floor.

When she walked into the scene of Cristina playing a quiet game of cards with Miguel, the blonde smiled and thought, 'well what do ya know? The scalpel hungry animal does have a heart after all.'

Not wanting to intrude on the two, Arizona was quiet as she got her own breakfast. She didn't go unnoticed by Miguel who gave her good morning smile and a slight hug before continuing his game.

Within the next hour everyone woke and all ended up in the living room and kitchen areas. Mark and Lexie came by for a quick visit before work and Owen and Cristina got ready for their own shifts, as did Arizona and Callie.

'Its a good thing we went shopping last night or the kids might have had nothing to wear.' Callie thought as she went out to gather a few things from the car. Coming back however, Callie had a grim smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked.

"Well, apparently we forgot that we got a few air mattresses last night. Instead of sleeping in that old sleeping bag, we could have actually slept on something resembling a real bed." Callie answered, as the room was filled with the unsympathetic laughter of her so-called friends.


	19. iou

**_ok so this one i probably could have done better but it's just a lead up to the school days. the next chapter will be of the boys' school day and then Catalina's will be after that, in which she gets a little surprise. I did discover that i have fun writing Catalina's annoyance a little too much :P i'll cool it next time. _**

**so yea not my best as i said before but I hope you enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

The next few days went without a hitch. The kids learned the area fairly quickly, as well as the people at the hospital.

Each of them found that there was one specific surgeon other than their aunt and her girlfriend that they took to. Catalina, despite the drawing incident or maybe even because of it, found that she formed a bit of a bound with the former man-whore/Callie's best friend. Miguel weirdly enough formed a bond with Christina despite her initial dislike of anything or anyone who didn't know how to at least put in an IV—mysteriously enough, within the end of the second day at the hospital Miguel came home with the knowledge and experience of that very deed. Rico, needless to say, formed a special bond with Chief Webber. By the time Saturday came around, everyone knew that wherever the Chief was, Rico wasn't far behind along with Hoppy.

When Monday came around it was time to start school again. That morning was hectic in the crowded apartment that had previously held just one tiny Arizona once or twice a week. "ok so, a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, and a chocolate chip cookie for Rico in his SpongeBob lunch box; leftover pizza, a banana and some nerds in brown paper bag for Miguel; And money for Catalina." Callie paused, "I want my change Lina."

Catalina rolled her eyes. "I know Aunt Callie, I know."

Arizona stood there watching Callie scramble to find the back backs they had helped pack the night before.

"I know they're here somewhere. I told myself to put them in a place that I would find them without trouble. Dios mío! Vamos a llegar tarde and on the first day. I can't believe this is hap—"

Callie stopped at the sound of Arizona's amused giggling. She turned to face her, slightly annoyed. "And what, may I ask, is so funny? I don't see you trying to help me find these..." Arizona held up the bags with a cheeky grin. "oh" was the only response Callie gave.

Arizona walked towards the flustered Latina slowly. "You put them in the closet near the door specifically so you wouldn't forget…I knew you would. " Callie took the bags from her savior and began to turn around. Arizona stopped her by grabbing her shirt and gave a little pout.

"Doesn't the knight in shining armor get a thank you from her damsel in distress?" she said walking her fingers up her, former damsel-in-distress's arm. Callie's head moved down until she was barely a millimeter away from her knight-in-shining-armor's lips. Arizona could feel her heart beat speed up a little. Her anticipation grew, as she awaited her 'thank you.'

Callie opened her mouth slowly to speak. "Later" she said pulling away out of nowhere, swaying her hips not so subtly as she went back towards the door where the kids were waiting.

"Tease" Arizona called after her. With another pout placed over the original, as she willed herself not to look be drawn in. "Look who's talking" Callie said turning around a bit, wearing the smug grin Arizona was expecting.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Arizona said avoiding eye contact as she blushed.

"Really? Must I remind you of last—"

"Ok enough" Catalina interrupted. "Please it's just so cheesy. You make me want to up my breakfast."

Callie laughed. "Ok we'll stop. Here Miguel" she said handing the boy his bag. Then helping Rico with his bag and tying Hoppy to the bag to avoid him getting lost or stolen.

Arizona had come to realize how amazing her Callie was in these past few days. Every day she found herself watching in awe as Callie made her realize all over again how amazing she was again. She walked to the door as they were on their way out giving them each a hug. "Have a good day at school you guys. I'm sure it'll be awesome." She said giving her trade-mark dimpled smile.

"I'll see you at work, where I will finally get that thank you that you owe me." The blonde spoke softly to Callie. Seeing Callie's mischievous grin she said, "You know what…I think I'm going to collect what I'm owed right now" as she pulled her in for a kiss. Callie was initially surprised but rapidly got over it and pulled the blond closer, her hands beginning to travel a little lower, inch by inch, almost to their goal until. ..

"Ehem!" came the loud cough from behind. Catalina looked at her aunt. "You'll see her in like, an hour. Come on already"

The older brunette rolled her eyes. "Alright let head down now." She gave her love one last peck goodbye and went off with the kids. Rico was talking animatedly; Miguel with his cards; and Catalina already at the elevator waiting.

Arizona closed the door once they were in the elevator, smiling. She totally won. Now she just needed to get this place cleaned up before heading to work.

She hoped the kids would be ok. Shaking her head she thought, 'Don't be silly Arizona, they've survived with a dad being gone on dangerous trips all the time, being uprooted for weeks at a time, and they can survive a new school.'


	20. Avoidance and Annoyance

**_This woulda been up yesterday but I was internetless. so her ya go. I had a different plan for Miguel and it will still happen just not this chapter or the next. so relax to those who knew of the plan xD. so i've been bul- i mean persuaded once again by 2 certain someones from .com/ xD. ok anywho. here ya go. two chapter updates today hop you enjoy :)_**

**_and the something i forgot last time:_**

**_I own nothing...well ok these 2 chapters i own most but you know what i mean xD_****

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Miguel looked up at the tall brick building in dread. He didn't feel quite as confident as he had a few minutes ago when he'd refused to let his aunt walk him in. Rico held his brother's hand tightly, but not in fear as his brother had, but in excitement.

Rico dragged his brother along bubbling with excitement, "My teacher is so super Miguel! Me and Aunt Callie met her last week when we came to meet the principal. Her name is Ms Petna. She has the most awesome crayon collection in the world. It's like heaven."

Miguel hardly listened to his little brother's ramblings as he followed him. He was more interesting in looking at all of the different kids there were. It looked like your basic elementary school. You had the guys on one side running around playing some type of sport; in this case it was soccer, with a few tomboys playing as well. On the other side there were the girls giggling about nothing and running around. Ugh girls. Miguel would never understand them. Hmm there were the jungle gym crazies, oh and over there the girls who beat up the boys; there were the swingers and the tetherball addicts. Yeah, this place was gonna be alright.

"Oomph" Miguel was pulled out of his train of thought by someone bumping him in the shoulder. He looked behind him and saw a bigger kid, 5th grade maybe continue walking past.

"Hey! That's not—" was all Rico could let out before a hand came down over his mouth. He looked up to find Miguel looking at him warningly. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, remember?" he whispered. Mentally adding, 'especially not attention from anyone as big as that kid.'

Rico nodded sullenly and Miguel removed his hand from its place over his mouth. "Look over there." Miguel pointed across the school yard. "That looks like the kindergarteners. Go make friends." 'and get you out of my hair' he thought.

When he saw that Rico had made it across without mishap, Miguel began to decide where he wanted to be. Not the sportsy guys. He'd been there and it hadn't worked out at his last school. Maybe the swingers. Nah, then he couldn't really use his cards or anything. For now he opted for a shaded area under a tree near the jungle gym. From what he'd learned from the last three schools he'd been to, the jungle gym crazies weren't usually as weird as they were made out to be.

As he busied himself with his cards he got the feeling someone was looking at him. When he looked up he saw a girl with red hair in one big French braid just past her shoulders, and freckles peppering her face. "Hi" she said.

Miguel blushed and looked back down at the magic trick he was trying to master. "watcha doin?" she asked. "umm. Working on a card trick." He mumbled

"What?"

"Card trick" he mumbled again, slightly louder this time.

"Cool, can you show me?" the strange girl said flashing an annoyingly sweet smile.

"Not done." Miguel answered still not looking back up.

"Ok then I'll wait" and she sat there uncomfortably close to him for his taste.

As Miguel tried to focus on his card trick the girl began talking.

"My name is Linda and I'm in fourth grade. I'm in Mrs. Linte's class. And I can't wait until school starts in uhhhh….5 minutes? 'cause then it'll be show and tell and I'll get to show off…" she stopped and Miguel made a silent thank you in his head. That was until the energetic girl got right up in his face and whispered loudly, "Can you keep a secret?"

Miguel just looked at the crazy girl as if she was, well, just that…crazy. She stared at him for a moment as if waiting for an answer. When he said nothing and made no move to respond she said, "this is the part where you nod your head."

He nodded his head yes just to get her to leave him with his cards. Out of nowhere she pulled out a small model of a Jet. Miguel continued to tune her out as she went on and on about how the model was a made to scale of a real jet and what model it was, and how fast it flew. He didn't want to hear about this crazy girl's father flying a jet around in the military. He just wanted to be left alone to his cards and quiet.

Finally it was time to line up and Miguel figured he would finally get away from the girl. Come to find out, she was in the same class he was and not only that, but she was also the one who was supposed to help him get 'settled in' as his teacher, Mrs. Linte, put it.

Despite himself, Miguel began to become intrigued by this girl. As he got to know her, if not really by choice, he realized that she wasn't quite as dumb as many of the other girls were. In fact she seemed to like many of the same things he liked. His joke book, for instance was a big hit with her. And she was the first willing participant in his magic tricks he'd had in a long time.

By the end of the day the weird girl had become a good friend. He no longer thought of her as the weird girl but as Zana, his new best friend.

When he walked out of the school that day he said goodbye to her and sat with Rico as they waited for their sister. She was a whole 10 minutes late, and Miguel was ready to give her a piece of his mind for leaving him to suffer through Rico's Rattling on and on about his new class.

He was ready to give her a piece of his mind alright, that was until he saw who was with her. At that point all his anger disappears and glee was spread across his face. Miguel didn't even protest as he got dragged along by Rico towards Catalina and the not-so-strange face.


	21. Reunion and Confrontation

_**Alrighty so here's the second update for the day. not much to say other than i hope these two chapters havnt been too rambly. and ummm.. yea thats about it. oh and this might have more mistakes than the last because i wasnt all that careful with editing. sorry in advance. thanks for all the wonderful review so far :) they always make my day.**_

_**I do not own Callie or Arizona or any other grey's characters. I own only those who come from my own imagination.**_

_**hope you all enjoy :)**_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Catalina's day was going a bit differently from Miguel's and Rico's. Unlike the two boys, she had no choice in the matter of Callie going in with her, seeing as the last time they had come to check out the school, the principal hadn't been there. So poor Catalina had to suffer the embarrassment of, not only walking into the school with her Aunt, but also walking through the halls with both her aunt and her principal. So much for not looking like the lame new kid.

As they walked down the hall the principal was talking about something called the student to student program. She figured it would be the same old thing. Some poor sucker was going to be stuck dragging her around to all their classes until she was able to remember her own way and the moment she did she'd be ditched.

The teen began to drown the lady out as she droned on and on until suddenly there was a loud scream that came from behind her. She froze. She would know that scream anywhere. It couldn't be…

Catlina turned slowly to find herself almost knocked off her feet by a blur of brown and blue hair. Her face turned from one of shock to one of surprised glee. "oh my god!" both girls yelled hugging each other harder.

"I can't believe its—I mean how did you— when—" they both stopped trying to talk and just broke down laughing.

I haven't seen you since—" the other girl began.

"I know. I thought you were in—" Catalina interrupted

"I was but then my mom—"

"really? I thought she was getting—s"

"nope. Change of plans. My dad was so pi—"

"Oh I know how that feels. My dad had to—"

"but I thought he was—"

"yea but then—"

The principal and Callie both looked at the two girls in amused bewilderment as they continued to have the weirdest conversation ever.

Finally the two girls stopped and Catalina just said "you don't know how great it is to see you."

"Tell me about it" Finally they both realized that they still had an audience of two.

"oops" they both said in unison. "sorry" again said in unison.

Catalina looked at her aunt with the biggest smile on her face. "Aunt Callie this is my best friend Emma Kirk. We've—"

"Known each other since 5th grade. Even with—" Emma added in.

"All the moving and the craziness we've still—" It was 'Lina's turn to cut in.

"Managed to keep together—" Emma added.

"And well,I guess I should explain more when we get home" Catalina finished realizing just how much talking they were doing, and how out of character she must seem.

The two adults just stood there for a moment looking at the two girls trying not to burst out laughing.

"Anyway, as I was about to say. Catalina, Emma is going to be your Student to Student guide for the next week or two. And I would assume from that little scene we just had, that no introductions are necessary."

"No ma'am", the two teens recited together.

"Alright then, you two can go ahead to your first period class with these notes explaining what kept you so long. And it was very nice to meet you " She said as she gave the girls some notes and turned to shake Callie's hand.

"It's Miss, and thank you very much for all your help." Callie said walking away towards the same direction of Catalina and her seemingly, long lost friend.

Callie left Catalina with a warning to be good and an attempted hug before heading off to work.

For the rest of the day Catalina followed Emma around reminiscing and bursting with a bubbliness that could almost challenge Arizona's.

By the end of the day she knew which teachers to avoid, which ones to distract with personal questions, which one's to volunteer for, and which ones to keep quiet with. During lunch she met Emma's 2 friends that she sat with, and spent the day catching up on everything.

If you didn't know how they usually were together, which no one in that district did, then you never would have guessed that though all of their outward bubbliness was real, it was also a little hyped up. What no one also knew was there was a reason for the emphasis on all this bubblines that they hyped up, they were avoiding something. There was a subject, no, an event that neither teen wanted to risk bringing up and ruining the high they were on in just having found each other again.

After school, when they were walking together. The Elementary School was a short ways away and Emma was dying to see the boys again. There was also the fact that Catalina didn't quite know her way around **that** well and was going to need Emma to help her find the way to the hospital afterward as well.

As the two girls walked things became more silent. The high was starting to wear off. Emma kept looking at Catalina in a sideways look that said 'we need to talk about this.' Catalina tried to avoid that look until finally Emma said, "Lin We need to talk." When Catalina tried to turn the subject around Emma said, "Damn it Lin, we cant keep avoiding this. I know it was months ago and I shouldn't have—, I mean I still—, I—I— what I'm trying to say is you can't just talk around it like it never happened. We need to resolve this. Right now."

Catalina stopped walking a moment. "Ok, but not here. She pulled her into the trees nearby and said, "Ok now we can—"

That was all she got out before she was interrupted.


	22. What changed?

**_Alright so this chapter kept being put off. i almost erased this last night but i decided not to. felt like cheating or something. this is by no means my favorite chapter or even a good one, but i hope you enjoy anyway. _**

**_I own nothing yada yada yada. you know the drill._**

**_thanx for the reviews again :) always nice to know what people think about it. dont be afraid to critisize as well._**

**_alright, enough talk, go ahead and read :P_**

**_oh and since last time the link didnt go through here it is: calzonafans . aimoo . com /_**

**_ We're a friendly bunch, very much like a family :P ok, so enought talk, go ahead and read :)_**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 22

In the front of the Elementary school, Emma let herself be tackled to the ground by the two boys. She laughed loudly. "Hiya!"

Miguel gave her a look. "that's it? all we get is a hiya? I bet Lina got more than that!"

"ok ok, how about this!" and she grabbed Miguel and held him upside down by his legs.

"Hey let me go! Let me go!" Miguel yelled as Catalina and Rico burst into a fit of giggles. "nah, I'll think I'll let you stay like this for a while."

Rico said "I'll help you" and grabbed Emma's leg, not doing much damage. "hey no fair" Emma said "That's two on one! Something should be done about that. Right Lin Lin?"

"Right Emmy" said Catalina, trying to put on her best serious face through all of her laughter. "Care to give me a hand?"

And with that Catalina proceeded to pry Rico off Emma's leg and tickle him into submission.

The four played around like that for a few minutes before realizing just how much time had been lost and rushing off to the hospital.

When they arrived Catalina had to face the wrath of her aunt who had been worried sick.

"30 minutes late Catalina! 30 minutes! No phone call no nothing, while you and the boys could have been God knows where."

"Aunt Callie—"

"I know you're 15 but you have got to be more careful. Yo estaba preocupado por enfermedad. You know the dangers with all that you've seen and—" Callie began to ramble in Spanish.

"Tía Callie!" Catalina yelled, trying to get her attention. I know debí haber sido más cuidadoso and I'm sorry, but really we're ok. Emma and I had some catching up to do, and then we all got caught up in playing and we—we just didn't think. It won't happen again. I promise."

Callie sighed. "I know you didn't mean to, It's just, I worry about you. sometimes I think you take this thing all too lightly. Next time this happens though, I will actually do something about it. I've got to get to my surgery, watch your brothers." After a short pause, "and your friend"

Catalina nodded and gave her aunt a hug.

Emma and the boys had been nearby chatting and messing around.

Rico was in Emma's lap. "We missed you Emma" Rico said, "Lina hasn't been nearly as nice since you left."

Seeing Catalina walking towards them, Miguel decided to add, "Besides, Lina's not nearly as awesome as you are." Catalina made a playful grab for Miguel, which he quickly dodged. "sure mouse; just remember who you're going home with at the end of the day."

"Don't call me—"

"mouse, yeah yeah, I know." Catalina said as she sat next to him.

"How'd it go?" Emma asked quietly.

"Better than I thought, a little less Spanish thrown in than I initially thought, which means she wasn't quite as mad as I was afraid she would be."

"good" Emma said giving a small smile.

There was a small silence for a moment or two until Catalina saw the strange look Miguel was giving the.

"what?" Catalina asked.

"have you two still not made up yet?" Miguel asked, Rico nodding

"I don't know what you're tal—"

"oh give it up Lina. Ever since those few weeks before Emmy left you two have been skirting around each other like crazy. What happened to the old EmLin? The secret looks, the sudden laughing, the ganging up on me and babying Rico. You two aren't the same and I wanna know why." Miguel said a determined look on his face.

Catalina looked at him for a moment. Emma tried to look occupied with other things. Rico stared at them waiting as well.

Catalina's voice dropped to a whisper. "you know why. You were there."

"so she—" Catalina slapped her hand over his mouth. Miguel pried the hand off.

"It's no big deal. It's not like you weren't already—" this time, instead of a hand interrupting him, it was the sight of Arizona walking towards them.

"hey" she said cheerfully. "weren't already what?"

"nothing," Catalina responded. "just Miguel trying to mess with me. She said with a smile on her face as she subtly pinched him.

"ow" he said.

Arizona turned towards Miguel and asked "are you ok?"

Catalina gave him a warning glare. "uh, yea I'm fine. Just moved wrong in this chair and it pinched me somehow." He said glaring back at Catalina.

"yep those chairs will do that to you." The blonde said, not buying the story at all, but choosing to ignore it.

"Hello" Arizona said, noticing Emma. "you must be Lina's old friend Calliope told me about."

"Yes ma'am, It's Emma" Emma said, standing to shake her hand, giving a small sound of surprise when she received a friendly hug instead. "nice to meet you" Arizona said with her trademark dimples out for show.

"nice to meet you too ma'am."

"please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old. Just call me Arizona."

"ok, M- I mean Arizona." She said, a smile plastered on over the confused look she was hiding. This woman was the strangest adult she'd ever met.

"so kids, I'm supposed to take you home tonight, thought we might stop for a little bite to eat before we went. You up for it?" Arizona said turning her attention to the other four.

"Can Emma come too?" Rico asked.

"If she wants to and her parents don't mind." Arizona said

Emma looked at Catalina for confirmation. She didn't want to be where she wasn't wanted.

"sure, that would be great." Emma said with a smile.


	23. Forward

**_ok so yes this is a crap chapter, but it needed to happen sooner or later. i had to skip through to get to what i wanted. so we are now several steps closer to getting to emmy and lin lin (emma and catalina's) uh conflict i guess you can call it. i wanted to post two chapters to make up for this crap but i don't have enough time left on my deadline to get that done. (yes i have a deadline.) you can thank KB (KB103 on http :/ calzonafans . aimoo . com) for bribing me to get something done xDDD_**

**_oh and i wanted to thank Nepeace on for the review :) i'll try to add a bit more detail. i didnt really here but promise i'll work on that :P thanks_**

**_(cant u just tell i copy and paste my story into the calzona board and fanfiction :P) so yea thats about it. sorry its been so long, i'm lazy, had writers block, and well i'm sorry. anyway you know characters dont belong to be and all that jazz. so lets get on with this thing. (oh and *now* we will know what went on with Emmy and lina next chapter well kinda :P u'll see)_**

**_Revision: ok well it got pointed out that i made a mistake with Miguel's friend's name xD thank you for that :) and so now it's been changed. nothing else has been changed :)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Arizona spent the night with the kids once again. In the process, she got to know the back story to Emma and Catalina. She learned all about how they'd met the year after the kids had stayed with Callie the first time. They'd been best friends since. Though what happened with them she still didn't know, normally she would pry, but this seemed like something that was going to resolve itself. That night she also taught Miguel a few new card tricks before helping Rico with his "homework."

Later, when the kids had all their work done, Emma was gone, and Callie had come home, Arizona was in bed reading as Callie got ready for bed.

Callie was chattering away about some idiot intern at work that day as Arizona responded "mmmmhmmmmm"

"Ok, what's up with you?" Callie said climbing into bed next to the blond, pulling the book from her hands. "You've been on the same page for the last 10 minutes. And you don't seem particularly interested in what I have to say."

"Sorry Calliope," Arizona said as she settled into Callie's embrace. "I was just thinking…"

"About…?" Callie prompted.

"I don't know. Did..." she paused, "nah, it's just my mind jumping to conclusions. You know how I am."

"Did what?" Callie asked nuzzling her nose into Arizona's neck.

"Well, did Catalina and Emma seem kind of…I don't know, tense? Almost like there was something going on? I just wonder if something—look at me. I'm acting like a gossiping teenager." Arizona gave a little laugh. "Forget it. I have an over active imagination. You know me. I spend way too much time with kids at work." She said giving Callie her magic smile.

Callie's concerned look faded. "Ok" she was going to add something more but stopped when Arizona started distracting her with kisses. With that, whatever she had been going to say was out the window.

Over the next few months they were into a routine. Callie would get the kids up in the morning, or Arizona would if Callie had been called in early.

The 5 of them finally moved into a bigger apartment; one with 3 rooms. The boys in one with a bunk bed and their things scattered throughout, and Catalina in another with a queen sized bed, a desk, an awesome TV, and several other things that she just "couldn't" live without.

Emma, over time had become a part of their little, patchwork of a family. Callie and Arizona never really completely knew what went on with her, but respected her enough not to ask why the girls never seemed to spend time at her house. The tension between the Emma and Catalina seemed to have subsided over time. Callie and Arizona got to see what Miguel had been talking about when he'd said they hadn't been normal before. The two were attached at the hip; always together. Finishing one another's sentences, laughing at the most random things, etc. there was just something there that hadn't when they had first seen each other again. Maybe the anger and awkwardness that had been there was just gone. Callie and Arizona just hadn't been able to see it before because they'd never seen how close the two really were.

Rico stayed Rico. He continued his constant parroting of his dad, and annoying people. Over time he became even more attached to Webber. If the 5 year old was in the hospital, then all you had to do was find the Webber and there he was, like a little mini shadow complete with his own mini set of dark blue scrubs.

Miguel and Zana became great friends. They stuck together at school, keeping each other out of trouble, or helping themselves into trouble as well. They were always at one another's house, and Miguel found that she was really ok for a girl. Zana was a lot less giggly and girly than the other girls. She would play soccer with the boys, get dirty in the mud, splash in puddles, watch the same shows as Miguel, and other similar things. Although she spoke way more than Miguel did, they seemed to balance each other out with their opposite personalities. Where Miguel was quiet, Zana would talk; when Miguel was scared, Zana was fearless and would drag him along. They were an "awesome duo" as Arizona put it.

In those months Callie and Arizona continued to grow in their relationship. They learned more and more about each other, and Callie would say that she fell in love with Arizona more every day. That's not to say they didn't argue. They'd each spent their fair share on the couch or in an on call room when one had pissed the other off. They dealt with things as they came. Changes in the hospital had been made over time. The merger with mercy west had happened, intended to help the hospital's money problems and ranking, it only served as a tool to make many residents and interns frantic about keeping their jobs, though the kids made a few new friends through it, like Jackson Avery.

Derek had become chief and Webber a mere attending after going to rehab for his alcoholism. Mark had his drama of finding out that he had a daughter, a pregnant one no less. He got excited only to find that the baby would be given up for adoption. Mark and Lexie were over, though Catalina still held out hope that they would get back together. Arizona had told Callie that she didn't want kids. That day had been crazy. Callie hadn't been able to believe it. She seemed to have no problem with her niece and nephews. For about a month they fought about it, making the children worry that they might split up. The kids loved Arizona and didn't want her to go. It was a major relief in the house when the fighting stopped and things returned back to Catalina having to warn them on their excessive PDA.

A man by the name of Mr. Clark sued the hospital and killed himself a few days later. The news was not as shocking as some may have found it. But when it was seen on the news, those of Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital were not all that shocked. So yes life went on. Callie got a few ways of contact from her brother asking about the kids. But generally they didn't hear much. They all liked it better that way because in this case, the cliché 'no news is good news' truly did apply. It meant that Manny wasn't dead or careless enough as to get himself killed.


	24. Repair what you broke

_**Ok so the wait is over. Time for everyone to find out what's going on with Catalina and Emma. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. well maybe not Rico who can sleep through fireworks out in his front yard. :P**_

**_ok so um thank you for reviews and suggestions and pointing out things that i missed :) keep commenting if you wish and well I hope you enjoy. I wanna thank Naimah (liddonemo from the calzona board) for reading the flashbacks before i finished and giving me her trusted opinion :D totally made my day. and I dont own anything blah blah blah...u kno the drill :P_**

**_enjoy :D_**_

* * *

_

_**FLASHBACK 1**_

_Waiting was something that Catalina hated to do. But that was what she was doing. Emma was late, as always. The sad part was that she was the one who wanted to meet up, at their little spot in the woods at the abandoned picnic table no less. Catalina wondered what the hell she could want to talk about, but on the phone her best friend had sounded weird, almost as if something big was about to happen. 'well I guess I'll just have to wait,' thought Catalina, sighing. _

_A few minutes later Emma walked up with her wild brown hair and green highlights pulled back into a messy ponytail with a couple of strands hanging out. A wide smile spread across Catalina's face, but immediately vanished into worry as she saw her friend's serious one. She didn't say a word as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "It'll be ok. There's always email and Skype." A slight smile appeared on Emma's face thinking of the crazy times they'd had on Skype before it rapidly disappeared. Catalina knew what was up. They knew that it was entirely possible for Emma's mom to get relocated, especially with her dad finally out of jail. The FBI had been sure to move them eventually; they'd just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Emma didn't shed a tear. That wasn't so surprising. She was a lot like Catalina in that aspect. She wouldn't cry for it would be a sign of weakness. It would show how much it had hurt for her father to betray her family so much, how much her mother's addiction to anything that would keep her calm got to her, how much pain she felt everyday for the loss of her, once perfect, family. Emma would never show that, not again. _

_Once she had, in 8__th__ grade, that was the day she knew that Catalina would never leave her. She would stick by her no matter what she threw at her. That's what Catalina told her anyway, and that's what she was willing to believe…to an extent. There was one thing she would never do. She couldn't. Her Best friend, her lin lin, She would leave. The last string of hope in her life would be broken and she would no longer have someone to live for. Things were running through Emma's head. It was now or never right? Not much worse could happen. Catalina had taken everything in her life in stride…everything from broken limbs to 3am freak out calls to her mother to her break up with her long time boyfriend Brian. She could take this. She might hate her afterwards, but Emma couldn't leave without her knowing, without telling her how she felt, without taking at least one chance._

_Emma pulled back a bit from the embrace and looked at Catalina. 'Lin? You're going to hate me for this. But…" She stopped and bit her lip, looking into Catalina's confused face. "Fuck it" she said and leaned forward doing something she had wanted to do since she was 12. _

_She kissed her best friend gently, nervously trembling, waiting to feel her push her away and walk out on her life like every other person she'd ever known. She started to pull away from the wonderfully soft lips, having felt her tense up in surprise. Instead Catalina wrapped her arms around the green eyed wonder with the matching highlights and pulled her closer allowing the kiss to deepen and prove that all this time her feelings had not been wasted. Opening her eyes, never having realized she'd closed them, Emma pulled back reluctantly for air. After a few seconds she gasped out, "?You're supposed to run." _

_Catalina looked at her, "How could I run when I've just found out that this whole time I could have had the one I wanted…no….the one I needed all along?"_

_Emma's clear green eyes held distrust in them. "You don't need me, you don't want me. Nobody does. Just go walk out on me like everyone else." All the while, running through her mind were thoughts that told her she was being an idiot. She was refusing to believe in what she's been dreaming of for years and pushing her best friend and, possibly, love away._

_As Emma pulled away, Catalina held tight. "Emma, don't do this now. Not now. Just please; for once in your life believe in something that is true, because I'm tired of fighting. From the day we've met I've had to fight to keep you in my life. You say that everyone walks out on you, yet you continue to try to push me away. I always said I would never walk out on you, as a friend, as family, or hopefully maybe now as a well whatever I am, but I'm don't trying to hold you down. If you run away, I'm not chasing you, not anymore. You run and I will stay in place as I always have, but just remember that you can always run back."_

_There was a long pause as she saw Emma go through the emotions on her face. Catalina spoke once more. "I-I-I love you Emma, I have for a long time, and I know you haven't said it, but I hope that kiss means that you love me too, so I'm going to hope that if I let you go, you'll come back to me or even sta. you run from a lot Emma but, please, for once, just run towards me?" Catalina let Emma go. _

_Emma looked up and said "I-I-I L- "She paused and said "I just can't. I can't deal with this." She backed up slowly and whispered, "You were supposed to run" one last time, and ran off into the woods._

_Catalina stood there for a second. She wasn't quite in shock she'd expected it, but had hoped in the back of her mind that for once Emma wouldn't run or push as she usually did. She took a step away from the tree she hadn't realized she'd been leaning on and collapsed into tears in the middle of the small clearing. Miguel appeared at her side holding all his little, just nine-year-old, self could of his older sister in a hug. Normally she would have wondered at how he'd gotten there and how much he'd seen, but instead Catalina was glad for the comfort of her little brother and not some random stranger._

_For the next 2 weeks until Emma left, Catalina was avoided through and through by Emma. She tried to call once but then remembered what she had said. She couldn't force her to come back into her life. This was one of those things Emma was going to have to do herself. She had to prove she cared enough to stay…_

_**FLASHBACK 2**_

_Catalina stopped walking a moment. "Ok, but not here. She pulled her into the trees nearby and said, "Ok now we can—"_

_That was all she got out before she was interrupted._

_Catalina found herself in a familiar situation, pressed up against a tree, with a certain, now blue highlighted rather than green, someone's lips pressed against hers. Her soft urgent yet gentle lips were—'wait a minute!' Catalina thought, pushing Emma away gently but firmly. Emma's face was shocked and hurt. The last this had happened she'd been received in a much better manner. "No" Catalina said, "you ran away, you can't come back and pick off where we left off. I said I'd be here but I didn't say I'd be the same person you left. You wanted to talk. So we'll talk, but nothing more." 'Not yet' the Latina added mentally._

_Emma's face was less shocked now, though still hurt. She stood silent searching Catalina's face for something, after a bit she seemed to find whatever she'd been looking for. "Lin…" she started cautiously looking for some sort of encouragement or permission to go on, and saw a face with a carefully place neutral look."I know I ran away, but I couldn't deal. You know how my life has been. You've been there time and time again when you've had to pick me up and put the pieces back together. I couldn't live if another person walked out on me. So I decided I was going to push you out. I was going to make sure that this was going to be my own decision, and in the process I got to do something I'd only ever dreamed of doing and found the outcome to be better than I'd ever imagined." Emma paused and swallowed hard._

"_I-" her voice cracked, "it was then that I realized that as big as this was, it would all come crashing down on me and hurt me more than I'd ever been hurt before. So I just…I mean...when you said you wouldn't be pushed away, that I would have to run, I decided then that that was the only way to protect my heart. And I was wrong… instead of protecting it, I made it worse and…" she stopped and looked down. "Its not much, but all I can say is, I'm sorry."_

_Catalina studied her best friend. After these last few months trying to pull herself together, drowning herself in meaningless relationships, suffering worried looks from her little brother, she'd finally gotten to the point where she felt she could at least breath without the unbearable pain searing through her, but now…seeing her crazy best friend, or whatever she was to her now, it was all coming back to her. That hurt had been unbearable. Losing her friend, confidant, love, and so much more all at the same time had nearly killed her, if it hadn't been for Miguel, she would still be curled up in a ball in a dark room crying to the music that seem to know just how she felt. But now, she had a chance to have it all back. The thing was, could she take down the even thicker wall that had replaced the one that this amazing girl had once broken down?_

_Catalina reached out a hand and gently lifted Emma's face to look at her. Pushing back the wild hair she loved so much, she smiled painfully and then dropped the smile all together. Every line on her face, every bone in her body was serious at this moment. She quietly said. "You broke my heart. You broke my heart and left me there to collect the pieces back together." She paused as she watched Emma's face sadden at the realization that Catalina felt this just as much, if not more than she had. _

"_You broke my heart" she repeated once more, "Miguel collected the pieces, but only one person can put them back together." Emma's looked hopeful for a moment. "The problem is. I don't know if I can let you in again. You have to prove to me somehow, that you aren't going to just do a shit job with tape and glue or put effort into it halfway jus to break it again. This-This heart- Its- fragile now…as much as I hate to admit that, it is. And now I have to protect it. So, for now, we're just friends again. Until I'm sure that you've changed, and you really won't leave me again with a heart that, this time, might not heal again. I told you I'd still be here and I am. I just didn't say I'd be the same."_

_Without another word, Catalina turned around and walked back out to the way they'd been headed to get to the elementary school. She stopped when she realized Emma wasn't following. "Emmy? You coming or not?" Emma smiled a bit and thought 'there is hope.'_

Catalina laid in bed thinking about those two days; one full of heartbreak and the other full of hope. She still didn't know for sure if she could trust Emma, but so far she was getting close. From what she'd seen these past few months from Emma had shown her that she'd grown up a bit since the last time they'd seen each other. Though some things never changed, like Emma never wanting to be home with her mom. Catalina didn't blame her. It was always depressing being at her house. So Emma stayed over often. Callie and Arizona had thought it a little weird at first, but Emma became like one of the family. so much so that she had her own place at the table. Emma had a drawer in Catalina's room and usually slept on the floor or a blow up bed when it got too uncomfortable.

It didn't used to be that way, but it was an unspoken rule between the two that they would not sleep in the same bed. Emma thought it was because she was still protecting her heart, but really Catalina just didn't know if she could control herself.

"No! Get away! Please no more! Not again!" Catalina heard Emma crying out in her sleep, shaking her out of her thoughts. She hopped out of bed quickly and grimly. This wasn't new, it was old in fact. She'd thought these dreams had stopped but perhaps Emma had only been hiding them. She woke the flailing Emma gently stroking her hair and murmuring gently, "It's ok, you're safe. He doesn't know where you are, no one knows, you're ok. I'm here." Emma woke up slowly. She opened her eyes and looked up tears still streaming down her face as she sat up clinging to Catalina. "he found us." She choked out "it started like it always does…" she stopped and sobbed more.

"Shhhhh, it's ok Emmy, he's gone. He doesn't know where you are, you're safe, now and always. I'm here for you." She murmured quietly into her hair. "Come here," Catalina led her friend to her bed slowly and had her get comfortable before joining her.

She lay down next to her and wrapped an arm around the green-eyed wonder, her free hand wiping away tears and stroking her hair. "Will you-" Emma started, but was cut off by Catalina singing the song she was about to request. It was a song Callie had sung to her when she was younger and afraid while living with her.

The two didn't know they had an audience of three. Callie, Arizona, and Miguel all stood in the door way listening in. Rico, slept like the dead in his room nearby, Emma's screams hadn't woken him like the others. They all stood there transfixed.

When the song was over Emma said, "Lin Lin, I never should have left you there. I should have stayed and accepted that you loved me. I know I can never repair what I broke, but I want you to give me the chance to do, what you've done for me for so many nights for so long now."

Catalina looked at Emma and said, "I don't think that's possible." Emma's face fell. "Ok," she whispered. "wait, I meant I don't think that's possible because the things I want you to do for me don't involve singing. Though it does involve a lot of exercise with that beautiful mouth of yours," Catalina continued.

Emma smiled widely and leaned in to give Catalina the most loving kiss she could. During that process Miguel, who couldn't hold his excitement long yelled out "Finally! Thank god! You two are so stubborn I thought you'd never get it right!" and he ran and jumped on the bed to tackle the two with a huge hug, surprising the teens. Callie and Arizona stood at the door in shock. That last part they hadn't meant to hear. They'd been going on their way when they heard the two speak and stopped a moment. While all the laughing and happiness continued Arizona snapped out of her shock and said loudly "I knew it!" and Callie stared at Arizona in confusion, still in shock.

The two teen's moment well now with the addition of Miguel bouncing happily and laughing with them had stopped as they looked to the door in shock. "Oh uh, hi Aunt Callie" Catalina said nervously, "um yea so big news…wanna meet my girlfriend?"

* * *

the end xD im makin a sequel cuz this is getting long plus its a good end :P


End file.
